You're mine And You Like It
by MrsBradMaddox
Summary: "So you're choosing to continue screwing the guy that everyone hates over having a perfectly healthy legit relationship with the amazing man standing right outside the hotel door?" Nikki hisses at me. "There's something wrong with you." She purses her lips and shakes her head. If being a WWE Diva was easy, everyone would do it right? WARNING: language, sex, violence
1. Chapter 1

"Where are you even going at a half hour till midnight?" Nikki Bella asks me skeptically. We'd just gotten in from a super late dinner with Brie.

"More like who is she about to go see?" Brie smirks at her sister.

"Can it, both of you." I grumble at them. "I'm not seeing anyone, I"m putting on my running shorts and I'm going to go do a few miles. It's nice outside and I literally just ate like a cow." I say, pulling on my tank top.

"Yeah, right." Nikki playfully scoffs at me. "Have a good "run"." She says, using her fingers to make quotes. I roll my eyes at her and grab my phone and ear buds and a room key before I slip out the door. To make it even more believable I took the elevator down to the lobby floor and headed out the front door, before circling around to the back of the building. I know it was a little ridiculous, but Nikki was the queen of stalking and if she thought I was up to something, she'd figure it out come hell or high water. Luckily, it's been two years and I hadn't slipped up once. I climb the back stairs up a few levels and make my way down the hall before I stop in front of a door. I sigh and give the door to room 1409 a few light knocks. It only takes him a few seconds to answer it, in nothing but his basketball shorts and his two toned hair in a messy bun.

"Girls night over?" Seth drawls, leaving the door open and retreating back into the room.

"Or I wouldn't be here." I mutter, shutting the door behind me. I had spent the day out with Nikki and Brie shopping. He was on me instantly, kissing and sucking on my neck. His fingers grazing across the skin of my hips. "Those fuckin' bitches think they know everything." I add, digging my fingers into his hips. They're not really bitches, we're just not on the same page right now.

"What's wrong?" He murmurs, gently biting my chin. His fingers slid up my sides, easily pulling the tank top I had on over my head and tossing it over his shoulder.

"They think they know what's best for my love life, it's all I heard about all day." I say, running my fingers over his perfectly muscled chest. Seth had a light peppering of chest hair that I loved to feel under my fingertips.

"They don't." He basically growls, unclasping my bra and dragging the straps over my shoulders. I let out a soft moan when his fingers roll over my nipples, peaking them. "On the other hand, I know what's best for your love life." He grins.

"What's that?" I ask him, running my tongue along the shell of his ear and making him shudder against me. My fingers pull out the band in his hair, I preferring it down so I could give it a pull.

"Me." He murmurs, dragging the shorts I was wearing down my legs along with my panties. "I'm." He starts kissing up the inside of my thigh. "Just." More kissing." "What." His tongue glides over my entrance, making me suck in a quick breath. "You need." He finishes, burying his tongue in my wetness. Instinctively my fingers tangle in his hair.

"Seth!" I gasp, half disappointed when his tongue stopped. He was staring up at me.

"Tell me I'm wrong." He challenges, looking up at me. He was smirking, and I was in position to argue with him right now.

Jesus christ, we're going to play this game now?

"No." I reply, watching as he inched his way up my body. My skin spasmed under his finger tips and they remarkably gently slid up the length of my bare skin. In a second his mouth covered my own, nipping and biting at my lower lip and sucking it into his own mouth. I felt his hands cup my ass and in a fluid movement he hoisted me up and pushed me against the wall of the hotel, still smothering me with kisses. My legs wrapped around his waist and I moaned as he sucked on my neck. "Jesus Seth..." I whimper. The feeling of his length against my leg, even in his shorts was driving me crazy, I needed him inside me. A low chuckle came from his throat and he set me down on the bed, taking no time in closing the gap between us.

"You were made for me, you know that?" He asks seriously, kissing a circle around my belly button and staring up at me. A few blonde longs were hanging in front of his face and I bit down on my bottom lip. My feet start pushing his shorts down his legs and he kicked them the rest of the way off.

"Seth..." I whine again, rolling my hips against him, basically begging him to fuck me already. He pushes into me with one easy thrust and when we're skin to skin he holds himself there. I roll against him again, causing a small amount of friction but not enough for what I needed.

"Stop that." He groans, pinning my wrists above my head. He pulls nearly all the way out before entering again. I meet him thrust for thrust for a while and wrap my legs around his waist, allowing deeper access.

"Jesus christ..." I moan, feeling my climax edge closer to me.

"He's not giving you an orgasm." He says, voice muffled. He had dipped his head into the crook of my neck as his hips snapped against me. My fingers were dug into his shoulders, definitely drawing blood.

"Oh... fuck! Rollins!" I nearly scream as my walls pulsed around his length. For a moment my eyes rolled into the back of my head and my back arches off the bed, molding my body against his. A moment later he slams into me one last time, holding himself there as he came with a growl. My legs unraveled from his waist and laid on the bed, aching and sore from clamping so tight around him. He kisses my neck before collapsing on the bed next to me. I smirk, looking over at him. His chest was heaving and he was panting, eyes closed. I moved to get out of bed and get dressed.

"Where do you think you're goin'?" He asks me, grabbing my wrist and pulling me flush against his own sweaty body, eyes still closed.

"My room." I mumble with a yawn. He grumbles some kind of inaudible response an I only roll my eyes. "If I'm gone more than it takes to run 5 miles, Nikki is going to hire a private fucking investigator." I say, which only makes him chuckle.

"You care way too much about what your girl friends will think." He says nonchalantly. I stop dressing and glower at him, Seth really could be thick sometimes.

"Yeah that's easy for you to fuckin' say. Everyone hates your guts with the exception of Hunter and Steph. What are people going to say about me if they find out I'm fucking the guy that hides behind the authority?" I shoot at him. That totally left my mouth before I could even think about what I was saying. He was an instant reaction and I knew he would be.

"I don't hide behind fucking any one!" He basically snarls at me.

"Yeah, whatever." I scoff, pulling on my other shoe. This thing between Seth and I,it started out a one night thing, which was more of a really drunk one night mistake king of thing... Then it just kinda turned into a friends with benifits situation and that's just how it's been. "Night." I grumble, grabbing my phone off the nightstand and making a move for the door.

"Take it back." He growls, grabbing my elbow and spinning me around. I smirk at him and shake my head 'no'. Usually fights like this turned into amazing angry sex, but I didn't have the time for that tonight and honestly it wasn't what I was aiming on. What I said was the truth, he'd been nothing but little bitch lately.

"Kiss my ass." I throw at him, yanking my elbow from his grip. There was just enough hesitation from him for me to pull open the door, "Night." I say again, pulling it closed behind me. Thankfully there was no one in the hallway and I headed towards the elevator.

"That was a long 5 mile run." Nikki comments when I unlock our door. Some how I got stuck sharing a room with Nikki, which usually isn't a problem because we come and go together but it was a huge pain in the ass tonight.

"Went longer than 5 miles." I shrug, "You're such a nosey bitch." I chuckle, chucking my pillow at her.

"Yeah right, I am not." She replies. "I miss John." She sighs after a few minutes.

"Ugh, I'm going to bed." I grumble. The last thing I wanted to listen to tonight was her talk about John and whatever they did together or whatever she was missing while he was away shooting his movie. "Night Nicole."

"Fine..." She sighs, "Night." She replies back and hits the lights.

A/N: This is kind of a test chapter just to get a feel of what my absolutely amazing loyal readers/reviewers think :) lol I wanted it to start out kind of different than the norm(and I wanted to use Seth obviously lol). So if y'all like it I'll keep it going! Also yes, an update of my Roman/Annabelle story is coming this weekend :)


	2. Chapter 2

"Do I get a choice?" I sigh. It was taking every ounce of self control to not glare at Mark on the other side of the desk, but he knew I wasn't impressed. When ever you get called into Mark's office, it's either really good, or it's really bad... There's no in between.

"You act like this isn't going to be good for your career and image." He basically scoffed. "I have other Diva's lined up to be on Total Divas, but I'm choosing to give you the shot. You should take it and run." He narrows his eyes at me.

"Then that's what I'll do." I say, giving the best fake smile I possibly could. "Thank you so much for this amazing opportunity, Mark." I stand up shaking his hand.

"That's better." He smiles, "Now go out there and have a good RAW." He nods. I retreat from the office and lean against the door for a minute, taking a few good breaths. In reality I should be totally excited that I'd been chosen for this opportunity, but all I could think about was how much of a hassle the extra camera time was about to be on my life.

"Hey girl." Eva greets me, bringing me out of my own thoughts. "I love that outfit." She exclaims, giving me the once over. I had on a pair of skinny jeans with a 5in wedge and the shirt I was wearing scooped super low in the back, revealing a hint of my tattoos. "And you curled your hair, it's so cute!" She grins.

"Thank you." I smile at her. We link arms and start towards the women's locker room. "So Mark already told us he was bringing you on the show, super excited." She beams.

"Yeah, totally." I agree.

"You don't sound as excited as me." She laughs, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong. It's just we're already in the spot light so much, and now the show is just going to make it worse. Do you ever get privacy?" I ask her seriously.

"Well yeah. The cameras are around a lot. Like a lot. But I mean we only film for like half the year, and it's not like a 24/7 thing." She shrugs, "It's just something you get used to." She adds and I nod. "Aren't you coming?" She asks when I don't stop at the locker room door.

"No, I don't have a match tonight. I'm going to head to catering and grab something to eat." I explain to her. "Good luck tonight!" I smile giving her two thumbs up. There were a few stray stage hands in the hallway, and we'd greet each other as I walked by until I pushed open the doors to the catering room. Immediately I noticed Seth in the corner of the room, with both Steph and Hunter.

"Hello love." Wade greets me, slipping his arm around my waist before I could go anywhere. I swear, he was the most charming man I had ever met in my life.

"Hey Wade." I smile, running my fingers through his dry curls.

"How are you?" He asks.

"I'm hungry." I smirk at him.

"Come back and sit with me." He nods, letting his hand fall from my hip. Seth is glaring at me from his seat but I chose to not even acknowledge he was there. After all, we weren't friends right? "I feel like I haven't seen ya in years." Wade tells me when I sit down.

"That's what happens when you get injured." I tease him. He'd just came off injury leave.

"Lies." He challenges me. "We live in the same city, you could have come taken care of me." He says and I can't help but grin. Nikki and Paige were always giving me a hard time about this one. Why are you passing by a perfectly good English gentleman? They'd ask me.

"You are full of shit today, aren't you?" I laugh, shaking my head. "Seriously though, how's the shoulder feeling? Do you wrestle tonight?" I ask curiously.

"Good as new darlin'." He replies with a wink. "And yes, I have a match against Dolph... That I should go get warmed up for." He adds, glancing at his watch. "I will see you later love." He says, pressing a quick kiss to my cheek and standing up.

"Good luck." I tell him. Once Wade left the room that left me alone with The Authority and Seth. Which was, super awkward for me. I finished what I was eating, stood up, dumped my plate in the trash before quickly exiting the room.

***...***...***

"You're not coming because Barrett is going to be there, don't bullshit me." Paige states. "Now, go put on something sexy and lets go to this party." She adds, that thick accent dripping off nearly every word. I roll my eyes, but do what I'm told and pull out a dress from my bag. It was halter style, white with black trim and I'd wear my white leopard print heels with it. "That's more like it." She grins.

"SHut up." I chuckle. If we're being honest, I hated the parties Paige went to. They were always full of sketchy people, just weird, sketchy, people. But I loved the fuck out of her, so lets do this.

"You look hot." She comments when we slide out of the car. I'm about to say 'thanks' when she spins around in front of me, stopping both of us and putting her hands on my shoulders. "Do you dislike Wade?" She asks seriously.

"No." I reply wide eyed.

"Be nice to him then." She growls in a playful tone.

"I'm always nice to him!" I exclaim back, my mouth dropping open in shock.

"He's totally ready to jump into a relationship with you... He's intelligent, charming and funny not to mention pretty gorgeous. What's stopping you?" She asks as if I'm the dumbest person she'd ever met.

"Can we go into this party or what?" I shoot back unimpressed. She stares me down for a moment, but I"m not talking about this junk right now. Finally she lets out a long, exaggerated sigh before giving the door a few good knocks.

"Hey!" She greets the guy that answered. Just for the record, I knew absolutely no one in this condo. "This is Aurora... Rori meet Ben." She introduces us.

"What's good mami?" He shakes my hand. I literally had to bite back an eye roll, why do Hispanic men think it's ok to call women 'mami'? It literally made me gag.

"Nice to meet you." I fake smile. For once I'm grateful to see Wade over in the kitchen behind the counter. He winks at me and I make a quick exit, headed right for the 6'7 Englishmen. "Hey." I murmur, standing close to him.

"Hello love. Can I get you something to drink?" He offers. "Crown and coke." He motions to his own drinks.

"3 parts crown 1 part coke for the lady." I smirk at him.

"Night's going that well, eh?" He chuckles as he pulled out a glass.

"Who are all these people?" I ask him, like 'wtf'? "Like seriously... It looks like they grabbed one person from every walk of life that just didn't fit in anywhere and put them in one room to party together." I whisper.

"I think I resent that." He laughs.

"No shit. What are you even doing here?" I ask looking at him confused. Last I checked Wade had a decent group of friends. They were all assholes, but I mean they were better than this.

"Johnny pulled me to this." He says pointing to Fandango and handing me the drink he'd just mixed for me. "Kinda like Paige drug you along." He add smartly.

"You know I did everything I could to not have to come." I look over at her unimpressed. "Thank you." I add, tapping on the drink.

"When are you going to allow me to take you to dinner?" He questions, leaning his hip against the counter so he was facing me.

Yes stan, I'll take 'Never going to happen' for $500 please'.

"I don't know..." I murmur, trying not to seem uncomfortable. Ok, ok... Wade wasn't a bad guy. Like Paige said, he's smart, charming, nice... God, he was so fucking nice and good looking and yes I am attracted to him but I couldn't bring myself to go on a date with the guy.

"So shy all of the sudden." He teases me. I glance up at Paige, willing her with my mind to come and save me from this on coming awkward conversation but she didn't even look my way. "What are you thinking about?" He murmurs softer. I let out a soft gasp because he'd suddenly gotten a lot closer and I could literally feel his breath against my ear when he spoke.

"What the fuck... Is that guy doing?" I ask, pointing to the pasty white guy that had just taken off his shirt and was proceeding to wave it over his head like a laso. I bowed my head so a good portion of my hair fell over my face, trying to hide the pink that was flushing to my cheeks from his closeness.

"Dancing..." He chuckles, "I think." He adds tilting his head a little confused.

"There's no music." I state unimpressed.

"I seem to remember you dancing backstage last week, absent headphones or music." He comments, raising a sole eyebrow.

"Uhm..." I try to think of something good to say, but honestly I had nothing. He only laughed and started to make himself another drink. The rest of the night was pretty uneventful. Sometime later Johnny had walked over and joined us, I didn't mind the kid but it was enough to make me go sit with Paige for the rest of the time we were there. Thankfully I was home tonight, it was sometime around 3am and I was walking around my St. Petersburg condo in a dress sized tshirt I stole from Roman a few weeks ago. I glare at my phone that was buzzing on the counter. At 3am it could only be one person.

"You awake?" Text from Seth.

I sigh and chose to not answer it, hooking it up to the charger and heading into my bedroom instead. Hopefully I could get some sleep tonight.

A/N: Yay. I'm glad I got such positive feedback for the first chapter :) So maybe Wade's the mystery man in all this... Or, maybe he's not. Who knows? lol


	3. Chapter 3

"Jesus Christ woman! Wake the hell up!" Paige shouts from down the hall. I groan and roll over in bed, pulling my blankets with me and over my head. "Seriously? It's 2:30 in the afternoon." She states from the doorway.

"Don't you have someone else to bother?" I grumble at her. I still refused to open my eyes.

"Where'd you get this bomb ass 4 post bed?" She questions. She must have lost interest after I didn't answer because I heard her from the kitchen say, "I"m raiding your fridge!"

"What are you doing here?!" I shout at her.

"We agreed to go to the training center together, don't you remember? Last night, when I dropped you off at home." She explains. "You're phone is going off by the way." She says. That was followed by a pause, the pause was enough to wake me up and I was instantly out of bed headed for the kitchen, but I was too late. "Why is Rollins calling you 'baby'?" She asks, raising her eyebrows at me. I make a reach for my phone but she snatches it up off the counter.

"Paige!" I snarl at her, "Give me back my fucking phone." I say, holding my hand out for her.

"He also said, 'I know you're awake, that party got over a half hour ago.' and 'We need to talk' followed by the 'Baby'." She smirks, holding my phone still out of my reach.

"I'm going to fucking kill you." I tell her seriously. "Give it back." I repeat.

"Are you dating the sell out?" She asks me, her face going from a smirk to serious in just a few seconds. There was enough hesitation on my part to give her a good enough answer. "Oh my god..." She murmurs, handing it back to me.

"I'm not dating Seth." I sigh.

"That's why you won't go out with Wade." She starts to piece things together in her twisted little mind. "I kinda get it now..." She says.

"No. You really, really don't." I shake my head. "Paige, you can't say anything to anyone." I say to her, "Promise it." I add holding out my pinky. We were very dedicated to our pinky promises.

"I don't even know what I can't say anything about. YOu haven't explained it yet." She shoots at me. I groan and throw my head back dramatically, "Plus nothing is going to be a secret for long... The cameras start rolling for Total Divas in less than a week."

"Paige..." I grumble, pulling myself up onto a kitchen stool.

"Fucking spill. I'm your best friend, I'm not going to say anything. That's why we have best friends." She tells me, throwing up the scouts honor.

"Do you remember a couple years ago... You were in FCW and we went to this party in San Diego that was on the beach?" I ask her and she nods.

"Yeah I threw up for like 3 hours straight the next day." She mutters with an eyeroll.

"I got pretty drunk that night." I say and she laugh, nodding her agreement. "I ended up going to back to the hotel with Seth and without sugar coating anything... Fucked me like the dirty slut I was, on that particular night." I say. We had always said if we were going to have a one night stand with a guy, that dirty little whores because shit, you probably would never see that person again anyway. Obviously, I'm not really a slut. "It was suppose to be a one time thing, but I texted him one night when I was lonely and we hooked up again. After that it just kind of because more of a friends with benefits, without the friends part." I shrug.

"Holy shit. You've been doing this for 2 years and successfully hid it from Nikki?" She asks astonished, "Or does she know?" She asks. "How the fucking fuck, did you keep this from me for that long?"

"Well it's not exactly something I advertise." I shoot at her. "And no Nikki doesn't know, the second she finds out is the second everyone in this world finds out. He's never called me 'baby' before though." I say, opening my texts.

"Well it obviously can't be anything serious, since you're not like dating or anything." She shrugs.

"At 3am... I'm fucking sleeping. What do you want?" Text to Seth.

"Just promise you won't say anything. I want to hear you say it." I smirk at her with an accusing finger in her direction.

"I promise. I won't say anything to anyone." She assures me. "I mean, I still think you should go after that handsome hunk of an Englishmen that is actually interested in a relationship with you but that's none of my business doe." She smirks.

"Please stop." I say to her with a shake of my head. "Alright, let me change and we'll go to the training center." I tell her, retreating back into my room for work out clothes.

"Heard about Total Divas." Text from Seth.

"It's fine. We can stop doing whatever it is that we're doing. Don't worry about it I won't out you." Text to Seth.

"I need to stop eating..." I murmur to myself, pulling on a tight pair of shorts.

"Can ya shut up and find a minute to talk to me?" Text from Seth.

If you could hurt people through a phone... I'd throat punch the fuck out of him.

"I'm headed to training center now. I'll text you when I'm done." Text to Seth.

***...***...***

"Ya alright?" Roman chuckles, walking over to where I lay. Flat on my back and no air in my lungs. I stare up at him and he crouches down, brushing some of the hair out of my face.

"You threw me hard." I manage to tell him.

"Yeah... I forget that you only weigh a buck fifty." He shrugs. "I'm sorry." He adds, pulling me up to my feet. "Seriously though, are you ok?" He questions, tryin to get my eyes to focus on him.

"I'm fine." I nod, slipping out of the ring. "That's enough training for me today." I tell him. Usually I was up to mock wrestle all night. Paige and I threw on a few practice matches before she went to go lift weights and I crawled into the ring with Roman, who gave it to me hard. And not in the good way either.

"Looked like a rough fall." Nikki comments, sitting down on the bench next to me.

"Hey... I didn't know you were coming." I tell her a little surprised to see her here. I shouldn't be surprised, since she was off today too and living in Tampa with John.

"John's training." She shrugs, pointing to him in the weight room. "What are you doing tonight? Lets go out." She smiles excitedly.

"Not tonight." I shake my head and watch her face fall. "You don't even understand. Paige pulled me to one of her parties... I didn't get to bed till like 4am. Girl, I'm wrecked." I explain to her.

"Alright." She sighs. "But in Miami... It's on." She points a finger at me.

"Oh yeah, I can party on South Beach all night." I agree with her. "I'm going to get out of here, text me later." I tell her. I give Paige a wave, since she was going to go out with Big E and a few others tonight before heading for my Camero.

"What are you doing?" Text to Seth.

"And... I'm hungry." I sigh, putting the car into drive. At heart I was a true fattie. Most of the divas backstage were salad eaters, healthy portions kinda of eaters... Then there was me. And sometimes Nikki. I didn't count calories, I didn't hex out certain foods, I ate what I wanted to eat when I wanted to eat it and just work out harder later. Right now my stomach was calling for Taco Bell.

"At the grocery store. Done at training center?" Text from Seth.

"Yep. So what's for dinner?" Text to Seth.

I could hold out if Seth was about to cook something good for dinner.

"Cilantro lime chicken, brown rice and vegis. See you at the house." Text from Seth.

I let out a snort because he just assumed I was going to eat what cooked and had half a mind to not even answer... But that would mean missing a home cooked meal, and I wasn't about that life. Seth lived in Tampa, basically right on the way to my own condo. It only took a little over an hour to get there from the training center, and I knew he was home since the garage door was open and the Rover was inside. He was in the kitchen when I let myself in.

"Knocking doesn't exist for you does it?" He murmurs, obviously focused on whatever he was hovering over.

"If you wanted me to knock the door would've been locked." I shrug. I walk over to where he stood and took a sip of his beer, which caught his attention. He takes my chin in his fingers and presses a hard kiss on my lips before letting me go.

"Why are you flirting with Wade Barrett?" He asks seriously. I'm a little taken back by the question and watch him go out the back door to the patio where the grill sat. "Did you forget how to speak?" He calls.

"Ok first off, I don't flirt with Wade." I correct him, putting myself down in one of the patio chairs. "And second off, since when do you fuckin' care? I thought we were talking about Total Divas." I shoot at him.

"Yeah, we'll get there." He replies, glancing over his shoulder at me. "I satisfy your needs, don't I?" He questions. Was this a trick question?

"Uhm, yes..." I respond.

"That didn't sound very convincing." He kind of chuckles, shaking his head.

"Yes Seth, you satisfy my needs. Or else I wouldn't come back." I insist.

"So why flirt with Barrett?" He asks, turning to face me.

"I already told you I don't flirt with Wade." I tell him, my tone becoming defensive.

"I watched you be friendly with him in catering the other day." He shoots at me. "You've given me that same stupid, goofy smile that you have him." He adds.

"Well if that's the case, I flirt with everyone... Including women." I smirk at him and cross my arms over my chest. "I didn't realize that you were such a control freak Seth." He doesn't respond and I roll my eyes.

"Suppose I'll feed you while you're here." He grumbles after a few minutes, and sets a plate full of food in front of me. "This isn't a date." He adds seriously.

"I hope not." I scoff under my breath.

"When i take you out, you'll know it." He states.

"I seem to roll my eyes a lot when I'm with you." I tell him.

"So you want to just stop with our nightly activities?" He asks after a few minutes of silence. I furrow my brows at him, remember how I said he could be thick sometimes? "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because you said that as if I'm the one making the decision to end it." I say to him. "You're the one always going on about 'don't let anyone see you coming to my room' an all that crap." I shoot at him.

"Ok, I said that once... And it was like a year and a fucking half ago." He narrows his eyes at me. "You on the other hand, you're a different story. You just said the last night we were together, 'what would people say if they knew' and blah blah blah." He says. I'm silent. Because he's right, I totally said that. He's really the one out of us that had nothing to lose, I mean unless he was embarrassed of me or something. I on the other hand had everything to lose. I was a face in the company, and good friends with a good handful of people that he's screwed over and/or attacked. Including Roman and Dean.

"You're right, I did say that." I finally agree.

"I know we don't talk in public, and I know we're not like friends, but I do care about you." He says slowly. Like he wasn't sure how to word what he was trying to say. "I have no problem with anyone knowing about us, but I understand if you want to stop." He finally finishes.

"I can't make this decision right now." I sigh.

"It'd be 6 months before anyone actually found out, right? I mean they don't air that shit right away." He ponders, mostly to himself.

"Yeah not exactly. It might not air right away but once it gets out it's going spread through the backstage, twitter... Like wildfire." I say. "This is good by the way." I tell him, pointing to the food.

"You really care that much?" He asks me skeptically.

"You know what Seth? Maybe if we actually like really cared about each other, and this could be more than just sex, I wouldn't care or I'd get over it. But right now, under the circumstances, yeah I fucking care if people find out I'm having sex with you." I tell him exasperated. He doesn't respond right away and I give him a couple more minutes just to see if he'll have a response at all. "I'm going home. Thanks for dinner." I finally sigh, pushing myself up out of the chair.

"You're leaving?" He questions confused.

"I'm not in the mood." I shake my head, picking up my plate and taking it inside.

"I can put you in the mood..." He murmurs against my ear.

"I don't want to." I snap at him. In a meaner tone than was really necessary. "I'm sorry." I sigh, grabbing my keys. "I'll talk to you later." I say before excusing myself. When I got back to my condo I sat in my car with it turned off for a few minutes. My girl friends were right. As much as I hated to admit it... I needed a real relationship. A real man.

A/N: I should be filling out job applications... Instead, I'm writing stories. Lol Review! Love you guys! :)


	4. Chapter 4

I groan and roll over, reaching blindly on the nightstand for my cell phone. We were in Miami now, and the cameras had started rolling for Total Divas. I should had known that the girls weren't going to let me sleep in.

"Wake your ass up. We're going out on the boat!" Text from Nikki.

"Ugh..." I groaned, glaring at the camera that was set up in the room.

"What boat?" Text to Nikki.

It took less than a minute after that message for her to be pounding on my door. With a huff I throw the covers off me an walk over to answer it, letting Nikki followed by Natayla inside.

"WHy aren't you in your bikini?" Nattie asks in a tone that says I should clearly be ready by now.

"Nikki just woke me up." I grumble, walking back to my bag and digging through it. "We don't have a boat." I add a little annoyed. Really, I just wanted to sleep until we ha to be at the arena tonight.

"John rented one." Nikkie answers.

"Oh course he did." I say, starting to change.

"You could invite Wade..." She suggests casually with a small shrug of her shoulders. I glare at her and she just looks back at me innocently.

"Stop trying to push me on Wade, it's not going to happen." I tell her. OK, so it might happen... But she doesn't need to know that right now. "I'm just not into him. Can we go now? Please." I sigh already annoyed. Today was going to be a long day.

***...***...***

"God it's gorgeous out here." Nattie comments when John finally anchored us just off Key Biscayne. "I mean, it's not Corabo or anything, but it's still beautiful." She chuckles. So to give you an idea, it was myself, Nikki and John, Nattie, both Uso brothers and Naomi and last but never least their cousin Roman.

"How's the shoulder feel after that toss?" Roman asks when I walked over to him. At least there was someone here I could tolerate.

"I was sore for the next day." I admit, handing him some sun tan lotion. "Will you put lotion on my back?" I ask him, trying my hardest to keep a straight face.

"Put the lotion in the basket..." He says in his best creepy voice. I couldn't help but laugh out loud. A few months ago we'd watched Silence of the Lambs together. "Rori... it puts the lotion in the basket." He says again.

"Stop." I laugh, "It's so creepy!" I say, sitting down in front of him. His hands glide over my shoulders and down my back, rubbing in the lotion before he hands the bottle back to me. "Thanks." I murmur. I lean back against this chair between his legs. Rome and I had always kind of been like siblings, but if we're being honest... I had a huge closet crush on him. He was leaning back in his chair, eyes closed and his fingers in my hair. I glance up and meet Nikki's eyes, who had a shit eating smirk on her face. One thing that was super annoying was having to listen to the camera men walk around the boat, squeaky tennis shoes and all.

"We should jump in." Naomi suggests. Of course both Uso's were game for that. Who was I kidding? I was totally game for that too and grin at her with a nod. I move to get up only to be literally shit whipped back to my seat. Roman had a fistful of my hair, and he did not let go when I got up.

"You fuckin' asshole!" I laugh, smacking his thigh. He let go just long enough for me to get up and rub the back of my slightly aching head.

"Where do you think you're going?" He chuckles, giving my thigh a gentle pinch.

"Roman, fuckin' knock it off." I jump side ways out of his reach. Unfortunately for me his arms were longer than I though and he easily pulled me back to him, attacking my sides and making me laugh uncontrollably. "Stop! Please stop!" I manage to shout between laughs. The whole time I'm pushing at his hands but it's pretty useless. "Roman please stop." I say in a pathetic little cry. I'd gone limp against him, because lets admit it, tickling takes a lot out of you, and my head was resting in the crook of his neck.

"Why? It's so much fun." He laughs.

"And fun to watch." Nikki adds.

"Don't encourage him." I mumble, giving her the finger without even looking over at her. "That wasn't nice." I tell him. He looked more than amused with himself, which only made me want to smack the crap out of him.

"We should go to a nice dinner tonight. All of us." Nikki states, nodding her head towards where half the group had just jumped off the boat. "Somewhere fancy." She wags her eyebrows.

"Fancy generally means I have to wear a dress." I mutter unimpressed.

"Yep, generally." She nods.

"May I get in the water now?" I ask Roman, knowing he wasn't going to let me just get up and walk away. He thinks about it a minute before shrugging his shoulders and letting go of my waist. "You're so kind." I tease him.

"I try." He winks.

"Come on... Say you'll agree to dinner." She pouts at me. "And letting me do your hair and makeup." She adds quickly. So... I wasn't much of a girly girl. Yeah, I liked to look pretty but make up, hair, dresses and heels just weren't my thing. And I was ok with that.

"Fine." I finally agree throwing my hands up in defeat.

"Oh, you're in for it now." John chuckles from behind Nikki.

***...***...***

"Oh my god are you done yet?" I groan.

"You've been sitting here for like an hour. Beauty is pain." Nikki mutters, letting another curl fall from the iron she was using on my hair. "It wouldn't take so long if you didn't have ridiculous hair." She adds. I had long hair, down to my lower back long, and not only was in long but it was wicked thick and hard to manage. The company liked the length for my image, so it's been a staple to my name.

"You look so pretty though." Nattie says, leaning against the bathroom door.

"Nattie! You look gorgeous!" I tell her with a wide grin. "I love that dress." I add. It was red, and above her cleavage it was a mesh material.

"Thank you." She smiles. "I saw the dress you picked out... Super cute!" She tells me. If it isn't obvious by this point, I'm huge into the pin up look. All of my dresses had that halter, animal print kind of look to them with some kind of ridiculous heel. If I had to wear a dress, it was going to stand out. Anyway the one I picked out tonight was black with light pink polka dots all over it and I paired it with the same shade of pink mary jane heel.

"You look beautiful." Roman winks when we all meet up in the office. Charming. "You should try it more often." He says. Oh, the charming is gone just like that.

"You're a dick." I chuckle. "You should have stopped at beautiful." I inform him. "But for the record, you look very handsome yourself." I say giving him the once over. He had on a pair of black slacks and a white button up pin strip shirt.

"Suppose you're my date for the night, huh?" He smirks, offering me his arm.

"Finally. A date I'm willing to go on." I chuckle, taking his arm. "This place is super nice." I comment wide eyed when we walk into the place that Nicole had made a reservation for.

"So I'm going dress shopping tomorrow for the red carpet event that's coming up... You should come with me." Nikki says, propping her head up on a hand. Her and I were sitting between John and Roman while Naomi and her Uso brother were across from us with Natayla. "You need to shop right?" She asks with raised eyebrows. I know the right answer to this question is 'yeah, of course', but I really didn't need a new dress. "You can't wear something you've already been seen in." She adds, basically reading my mind.

"Yes Nicole, shopping sounds just awesome." I grumble. Roman chuckles next to me, clearly listening in to our conversation. His hand comes to rest in the space between my shoulder blades and his thumb lightly trailed across the bare skin. When Seth does the same gesture it makes me weak... When Roman does it not only does it make me completely weak but I have to do everything I can to not blush. "I want to do one those dirtiest job kind of things. So I'll go shopping with you, and you'll do the tour with me." I try to compromise with her.

"Yeah right." John laughs. "Nicole? Dirty jobs? Never going to happen." He shakes his head.

"You don't think I can do it?" She shoots at him, giving him her best 'wtf' look. He shakes his head a clear 'no'. "You're right, I can't." She grins. I only roll my eyes, that was a suggestion I knew would never happen with her.

"I'll do it with ya." Naomi offers and my face lights up.

"Really?" I ask her.

"Yeah, I'm game." She nods.

"I'll find something for us." I grin. Weird right? Wanting to spend a few hours doing some just down right dirty, gross job... Oh yeah, I'm totally down. "Can I have a bite?" I ask Roman. Yep I was one of those people. Always wanting to try a bite of whatever you happen to have on your plate. It to this day still drives my momma crazy.

"Yeah." He murmurs. It was a cheese tortoloni in a white sauce that wasn't alfredo. It had more of a garlic taste to it, and was also amazing. He'd already picked a couple pieces of steak off my plate, "Good, huh?"

"It's really good, I like the sauce." I nod my agreement. "I wouldn't trade my steak for it though." I smirk at him. I loved pasta, but I was a steak and potatoes kind of woman.

"See? This was a good idea, right?" Nikki asks after we'd all finished eating.

"Nicole, we go out to eat together all the time." John chuckles. She glares at him, but a playful glare. "It was a good idea." He says to her.

"Now that I'm stuffed full of steak I'm ready to go back to the hotel and watch the new episode of Pitbulls and Parolees." I tell her. We pretty much went our separate ways after dinner and I ended up riding back to the hotel with Roman. Lucky me... Seth happened to be sitting at the bar with J&J when we walked in. I kind of hoped that he wouldn't notice but I couldn't get that lucky and he glanced up when we were halfway to the elevator. I made brief eye contact and nervously tucked a few strands of loose hair behind my ear as we waited on the lift.

"You want some company watching that new episode?" Roman offers, stepping onto the elevator. It was a casual offer, no hint of anything unlying in his tone.

"Yeah, you want to hang out with me a while?" I smile.

"You sound so shocked." He chuckles. "We used to hang out all the time." He narrows his eyes at me.

"Don't give me that look. You were the one on injury leave." I shoot back at him.

"It sucked too." He grumbles. My phone buzzes in my bra as I unlocked the hotel room door and pushed it open, didn't have to guess who that was. "How do you make out with a king size bed every fuckin' time?" He asks me.

"I ask at the front desk when i check in. It's really not that hard." I smirk. "I need to get out of this dress." I grumble, kicking my heels off. Each one hit the wall with a solid 'thunk' sound.

"Yeah ya do." He agrees. I look over at him, because I couldn't read his tone of voice and he's returning my look with an amused expression.

"Shut up..." I murmur, this time letting the blush rush to my cheeks. I go into the bathroom to change and check my phone at the same time.

"Come hang out with me later?" Text from Seth.

I'd avoided Seth for a good four or five days now. I chose to not answer the text, because I'm shady like that and walk back into the room in my sweats and a tshirt. Rome had pulled off the button up shirt and was perched up against the head board of the bed, remote in hand.

"Awwww I missed you." I admit, crawling up the length of the bed and sitting next to him. We used to do movie nights all the time since we were usually the odd balls out. That only means that our mutual friends all had a significant other.

"Miss you too Rora." He murmurs. By the end of the show my head is in Roman's lap and he's snoring, still perched against the headboard. I poke his ribs earning an instant reaction, "Stop it..." He growls lowly.

"Well shit, you're suckin' the paint off the walls Rome." I grumble. "Turn off the light." I tell him, snuggling under the covers. The room goes dark and I feel him flush up against my back and wrap an arm around my waist.

"Night." He murmurs.

"G'night." I yawn back.

A/N: My readers that know me... Know I can't stay away from the Samoan god. Lol So... maybe it's Roman... Or maybe it's not. Lol I haven't decided yet, what do y'all think?


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't like to update on Sundays, my story doesn't get the attention I want it to get for some reason on Sunday. lol. So I guess I'll spoil y'all and put up another chapter today.

I had a match with Alicia Fox earlier, and now I'm sore as fuck. Lets just say she really likes to make it look realistic, and when I say realistic I mean she literally threw me against the ring pole by my hair. My back, is killing me. I was perched on an empty stage box in a quiet area backstage and messing around on my cell phone.

"You've been avoiding me." Seth murmurs quietly. Even though it was a soft voice, it still startled me a little. He'd leaned himself against the box, right next to me. I glance around, checking who was in the area. "You're safe, the cameras are all over Nikki and Brie fighting in the locker room right now." He sighs.

"What do you want?" I ask him, biting my bottom lip.

"You." He answers as if it was the most obvious answer in the world and I was an idiot for even asking. "Saw you with Rome the other night, I mean if you're seeing other guys just say so." He says. He was still quiet, not drawing any attention to us.

"Yeah we all hung out together and went to dinner in Miami. Not that I owe you an explanation." I grumble.

"Hang out with me tonight." He murmurs, running his fingers down my bare arm.

"We never just "hang out"." I look at him skeptically.

"We'll hang out. I'll order up some room service and we'll watch a movie." He suggests.

"Yeah. We'll watch a movie." I agree with him sarcastically.

"We will." He insists. "We don't always have to have sex. Come on Rori... I miss havin' you around." He says the last part softer.

"You know I can't get out of my hotel room without someone seeing it now." I tell him, trying to get out of it already.

"Please." He snorts. "If anyone can get out of a room without being seen, it's you." He chuckles. "I really do... Miss you." He says again. The comment makes me roll my eyes. Suddenly, now that there's competition he misses me.

"You don't have to lie to me Seth." I sigh.

"I"m not lying-" He's cut off by Paige walking around the corner, who spots us right away. He backs up a few feet from me, unsure of what to do.

"I'll text you later." I murmur. He heard me but pretends to not acknowledge it and walks off. I still haven't told him that Paige knows about us, I'll mention that later. Maybe. "What's up?" I ask Paige.

"More like what's up with that?" She asks me, glancing back at Seth. "I thought you and Roman were about to get it on." She chuckles and my jaw literally drops and inch.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" I ask her, rattling everything off quickly. Too quickly.

"Uh, because you obviously want to jump his bones." She smirks, crossing her arms over her chest. "I don't know how Nikki hasn't started in you about it yet. People don't just sleep in each others rooms and share beds because they don't like each other." She states.

"Roman and I are just really good friends." I insist.

"Whatever. We can talk about the Samoan warrior later. Back to that one." She points towards where Seth had disappeared around the corner. "He was standing awfully close for nothing to be going on." She observed.

"He wants to hang out tonight. Order a late dinner and watch a movie, because he misses, me." I say the last part slower, because it was hard for me to believe.

"And you're..." She says trying to get me to finish the thought.

"I'm not sure about it." I shrug. She only raises her eyebrows at me, "You ready to go to the hotel or what?" I sigh after another minute of silence. We'd shared a car, but we weren't sharing a room... Thank god.

"Yeah, meet you at the garage I need to grab my stuff." She nods.

***...***...***

Later I was laying across my bed, staring at my phone. After battling myself in my own head I decided to text Mr. Rollins.

"Room?" Text to Seth.

He was almost an instant text back.

"230. I'll leave the door open for you." Text from Seth.

I look at the stationary camera that was set up in my room and chew on my bottom lip, thinking about how stupid this choice could possibly be. Then thought 'fuck it', grabbed my phone and room key and headed out the door. Tonight the cameras would be on Summer and Natayla, apparently the girls were going out for drinks tonight and since those two in particular don't get along... Yeah, it's like a magnet for the production crew. Seth's room was right down the hall from me, I was in 214. True to his word the door was propped open with the dead bolt and I locked it behind me.

"I didn't think you were going to come." He says when he hears the door click shut. "I got these for you." He adds, walking over to me with a handful of roses. The yellow-orange colored ones, which were my favorite... And I can't believe he remembered that.

"Why are you doing this?" I ask confused.

"Doing what?" He furrows his eyebrows at me. He looked more than sexy in the dark grey sweatpants, black tank top and those black rimmed nerdy glasses he wore.

"Getting me flowers... Wanting to hang out? Like I don't get it." I sigh, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I don't know what you want from me anymore." I shrug. He stares at me for a minute, and I can see the wheels in his head turning.

"I just don't want you to throw me to the curb because of this Total Diva's thing. I still want to be in your life." He says. It was obvious that he was choosing his words carefully.

"I'm hungry, lets order some food." I finally say. He nods, looking relieved that I was dropping the subject before handing me the menu for the place downstairs. "BBQ wings and fries with a side of ranch." I say not even taking it from him.

"How do you know they even have wings?" He asks skeptically.

"We've been here before." I shrug. He goes to pick up the phone and order, but hesitates and glances over at me instead. "What?" I ask.

"Lets go out." He suggests with a mischievous grin.

"Where?" I basically scoff.

"I don't know. There's that cool old fashioned diner a couple blocks up the road." He says, pointing in the direction. "It's 24 hours. We could sneak out of here... Pretend like we're in high school and I'm sneaking you out of your parents house." He smirks.

"You're stupid." I laugh, shaking my head. Fun and goofy Seth was a personality I didn't get to see too often.

"Come on... It'll be fun." He presses.

"I'm in fucking yoga pants and a ratty tshirt." I whine.

"So what? I'm in sweats." He narrows his eyes at me.

"Yeah except you look sexy as fuck in sweat pants. I look homeless." I roll my eyes.

"Then I guess I'm eating with the hottest homeless chick on the block." He winks, pulling me up by my elbow. "Come on." He says again. I watch him shove his wallet in a pocket and grab his cell phone. I can only grin as he peeks both ways out the door, before literally pulling me behind him to the stair case. I couldn't help but laugh as we went down the stairs, skipping them two by two until we both bailed out the side door. "Run, before they see us." He hisses playfully, pushing me in front of him.

"Alright... Alright, that was kind of fun." I chuckle once we'd stopped a block or so away from the hotel. I could see the diner he was talking about just up the next block, I'd never gone there before but Nikki and I passed it on our way to the mall earlier this morning.

"No faith." He winks.

"None." I shake my head teasingly. We sit down in a corner booth by the window over looking the street downtown. "When did you get to be fun?" I narrow my eyes around him. I really didn't know, since we'd only always had sex. We never hung out, or went anywhere.

"You've never given me the chance to show you." He shrugs casually.

"Don't put that on me." I shake my head. "You've never shown interest past sex."

"Neither have you." He shoots back at me. I swear Seth and I had only been at the diner for like an hour before Nikki texted me. Seth rolls his eyes, glaring at my phone.

"What are you doing?" Text from Nikki.

"Getting a bite to eat, You?" Text to Nikki.

"You can't ignore the phone for an hour?" He asks me, unimpressed.

"Says the guy that was just on Twitter 30 seconds ago." I smirk at him. He stares at me for a moment until it starts to make me uncomfortable, "What?" I ask.

"You're mine and you know it... And you like it." He almost growls. Now listen... I don't care how this was supposed to sound, but I took it the wrong way. And I didn't like it.

"Excuse me?" I glower at him. The mood in the air had totally just shifted with that one statement.

"With who?" Text from Nikki.

"Myself." Text to Nikki.

I got a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach after that message. The next message was a picture, snap shotted from Twitter, of Colby and I walking up the sidewalk to the diner.

"Holy shit." I mutter.

"What?" He asks. I show him the picture. "It had to have been a fan... No one followed us out of the hotel." He shakes his head.

"This is going to be viral in .2 seconds." I sigh.

"Why are you with Seth Rollins?" Text from Nikki.

"Mind your business Nicole." Text to Nikki.

"We couldn't even make through a midnight dinner without drama." He mutters, putting his napkin on his plate. I glance up at him, part of me actually felt guilty because I wasn't having all that bad of a time. Then the other part of me just didn't care and why should I when the guy thought he owned me? "Well, this was a bust." He sighs.

"Yep." I agree.

"Suppose we should go back." He mumbles.

"Yeah, I'm so excited to face the music with Nikki." I roll my eyes. A half hour later Seth had walked me to my room, because now there's no point in hiding anything. "If you ever put a claim on me like that again, it'll be the last time you ever see me." I warn him. I'll be damned if I was his.

"I know you're back at the hotel. Come to John and I's room." Text from Nikki.

With a sigh I push myself up out of the bed and head out the door. If I didn't go to her, she'd come to me... And I'd never get any sleep if that's how it went down. The door was propped open and of course it wasn't just Nikki and John. Brie, Daniel, Paige and Wade were all in here too.

"Everybody out." I tell them, pointing my thumb over my shoulder to the door. "Get out." I say again when no one makes an attempt to move.

"Shouldn't this be like a group discussion?" Brie asks skeptically.

"How is this any of your business, or anyone elses in this room?" I ask her back. "Paige can stay, because she already knows, Nikki stays because she's my bestie too. No one else needs to be in here, because I honestly don't give a shit what any one of you think." I shrug. That alone was enough to push everyone out of the room.

"You knew?!" Nikki snaps at Paige.

"I told her not to tell you." I step between them.

"How long have you been dating Seth?" Nikki asks me.

"We're not dating. I've been hanging out with him for a couple months." I shrug. Paige says nothing about my lie. Years... Months... Whatever. If there was one thing I knew about her, it was she had my back no matter what. "It's not serious."

"What do you mean, hanging out?" She questions, crossing both arms over her chest.

"I mean having sex." I say, not beating around the bush.

"No one is going to let you keep doing this." She shakes her head and I scoff.

"No one? I don't think anyone gets to choose what choices I make on my own life." I basically snarled at her. "If I want to walk half way down the hall and knock on his door to get laid, I fucking will."

"So you're choosing to continue screwing the guy that everyone hates over having a perfectly healthy legit relationship with the amazing man standing right outside the hotel door?" Nikki hisses at me. "There's something wrong with you." She purses her lips and shakes her head.

"Jeez Nicole, why don't you tell me how you really feel." I mutter. "Since we've hashed it out, I'm going to bed." I tell her, putting my hands up in retreat.

"Two! Two men!" She shouts, not done with me yet. "I don't know how many times you've told me that you just want a cute, simple relationship with a nice guy. Don't think I didn't see how you act with Roman. Two men. God, you're stupid." She scoffs.

"Good night Nicole." I sigh, slamming the door behind me. Everyone was leaning against the wall just outside the room, "Don't even look at me." I growl at them, walking by.

A/N: So Seth seems to be getting "nicer"... But is it just an act or is he real talk? Hmmmmm... Also it may seem I'm being hard on Seth (to some readers) but it'll all come together ;) I've had an overwhelming push to Roman from my readers, author has taken note ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Who I have sex with is my business right? I mean, as long as it's not effecting anyone else around me it shouldn't matter. So why is this such a huge deal? I'm not even kidding... I haven't seen Seth is nearly 2 weeks, and I don't mean like just not seen I mean haven't talked to or texted either and this shit has just spread backstage like wild fire. The major scrutiny has been from the fans, and it was about half and half. Half the fan base was in love with the idea of Seth and I being a thing, but the other half... Lets just say they were less than impressed. No one said anything to me either, I mean unless you were already my friend, but the majority of the superstars would prefer to talk behind my back.

"Have you talked to Nikki?" Paige asked, sliding into the booth across from me. We'd just gotten into Seattle a couple hours ago. It was miserable cold outside and I was perched in a corner booth of the restaurant that sat inside the hotel sipping a hot chocolate and messing around on my laptop.

"Yeah, I talked to her this morning." I murmur, moving my laptop to the side so I could look at her. It was about lunch time now. Nikki and I had gotten over our little bitch fit the day after, we couldn't be pissed at each other for very long. "Her and John are a few hours behind. His bus got caught in a blizzard." I tell her.

"She's not answering my texts." She grumbles. "May I have a hot chocolate as well please?" She asks the blonde girl behind the server station. "Hmmmm..." She hums. That grabs my attention, because it usually meant someone was coming. I barely looked up and Wade was sliding into the booth next to me.

"Hello love." He smiles at me. The whole Seth thing didn't seem to phase him at all, which I have to admit was kind of nice. Seth and Wade weren't friends by any means, but you could say they were on the same team in the company. Roman on the other hand, he was still pretty pissed off at me. To him, sleeping with his former 'brother' was a form of betrayal. And I get it. I really do understand why he's upset, so I'm just giving him his space for the time being.

"Hey Wade." I bump shoulders with him.

"What are you drinking?" He questions, glancing into my cup.

"Hot chocolate with baily's. I'm so cold." I admit. "My body just wasn't meant for anything under 70 degrees." I sigh. And it was way under 70 here. Try just over 0 degrees, and couple that with about 3 feet of snow.

"I could warm you up." He winks and I laugh. "What? My room is set at 80." He shrugs playfully.

"Can I get you anything?" The little blonde, who's name tag read 'Miley' asks Wade, setting down Paige's hot chocolate.

"Full bar?" He questions and she nods 'yes'. "I'll take jack and coke, please." He tells her.

"That'll warm ya up quick." I chuckle. "Startin' kinda early don't ya think?" I tease.

"That's what I'm hoping for, and time makes no difference to me on alcohol consumption." He replies. "What are you ladies up to?" He asks, glancing up at Paige. She looks at me as though I'm supposed to have a good answer to that question.

"Uhm, we're just sitting here." I shrug. "I was checking my facebook and twitter, then Paige sat down and we started talking. What are you up to?" I ask back.

"Nothing. I was watching some awful reality show on TV. Thought maybe you two were getting into something interesting with the cameras down here and all." He states, motiong to them. The camera crew had been sitting there with me since I got to the hotel, as if I was going to do something interesting.

"Well, I'm afraid I've got some bad news." I tease him. He grins at me, looking amused and waiting for me to finish. "I'm not all that interesting today, so they're shit out of luck." I finish.

"I'm surprised with Summer running her mouth the way she is, that you have hulk slammed the crap out of her yet." Paige comments. So summer and I didn't get along. Who am I kidding, Summer didn't get along with any of the Diva's. She'd never really had an issue with me, until now. She's ran her pie hole the past couple weeks about Seth and I.

"I don't care." I shrug. "I can't care what everyone thinks about me right now. As long as she keeps talking behind my back we'll be fine, it's the second she finds the balls to say it to my face that I'll pile drive her into the cement." I smile innocently.

"There's that sweet woman I like so much." Wade chuckles. We make small talk for another couple hours and five hot chocolate's later. It wasn't late or anything, but you can only sit and talk for so long before you run out of crap to discuss. Paige had conviently left about half hour ago, leaving me to sit there with Wade.

"We could do something tomorrow, since it's our day off." I suggest in a soft tone.

"What do you want to do, sweetheart?" He asks me. He seemed intrigued, and he should because this is the first time I've ever suggested we hang out together.

"Something fun." I shrug. "Lets go tubing." I grin.

"Tubing? I thought you were miserable cold." He laughs.

"I know... But if I'm going to be cold and miserable I want to have a good time doing it. There's a place just outside of town that has skiing and an awesome place to tube." I tell him.

"We'll go tubing if that's what you want to do." He finally agrees and I nod. "After tubing we go to dinner, and I get to chose that part." He adds smartly.

"Sneaky..." I chuckle. "Alright, you can have your dinner." I agree. "Oh my god, did I tell you I set up that dirty job that Naomi agreed to do with me?" I ask him excited.

"No, you didn't." He shakes his head.

"You can't tell her." I point an accusing finger at him.

"I won't tell her." He chuckles.

"It's working on a pig farm. She's gonna be so thrilled." I smirk.

"That sounds absolutely disgusting." He raises an questioning eyebrow at me.

"Just wait." I assure him. "I'm a little bit excited." I admit.

"You are quite ridiculous." He tells me.

"God, now it's like that awkward part of the day where it's too late to eat lunch but too early to eat dinner and I"m kinda hungry." I admit.

"Order something to eat." He shrugs like it's no big deal.

"If I do that I'll be starving at like 10 tonight." I basically whine and he chuckles.

"So you'll eat again at 10." He says, again like it's no big deal.

"And everything I eat at 10 will go straight to my hips." I narrow my eyes at him.

"You've got great hips, can't be all that bad." He smirks at me. And... I'm an instant blush. Damn him! "Among other nice things..." He winks.

"Stop..." I murmur, burying my face into his arm.

"You're so funny." He chuckles. "Can we get a couple menus please?" He asks the new guy on shift. That just shows how long we've actually been sitting here, they employees have had a shift change. "Thank you. Here, find something to eat." He tells me, setting a menu down in front of me.

***...***...***

"Let me in." I knock on Roman's door. He doesn't answer, which didn't shock me so I knocked again. "Come on Rome, please." I say. "I don't know how many times I've gotta tell you I'm sorry for you to even acknowledge my existence." Roman didn't yell at me when he found out about Seth, he didn't tell me I was stupid or irresponsible... No Rome took a whole different approach. He literally saw red, I could see it in his eyes when he heard the news, but he simply stood up from his chair and walked out of the room. And hasn't spoken to me since.

"You've been fucking the guy that stabbed me in the back, behind MY back, for two years." He shoots at me through the door. "Forgive me if I don't want to look at you." He adds. I sigh, and lean against his door.

"It's not like we're dating!" I say back to him.

"It doesn't matter!" He growls, whipping the door open. I nearly fall into his room since I was leaning my full weight against that door. "You could have gone anywhere for sex. Like literally anywhere. Rori, you're a beautiful woman, getting laid would be too simple. Why the hell did you choose him?" He asks.

"Would you have been near as mad if you guys were still the Shield?" I ask, putting a hand on my hip.

"No. Because he was my brother." He answer simply. "I don't even care that you guys were fucking while we were in the Shield. The fact is that it should have stopped the night he he attacked us and hit Dean with that chair."

"You're right." I agree with him. "I made a mistake. Everyone is allowed to make bad decisions sometimes."

"Have you talked to him?" He questions. He raises his eyebrows at me, looking for any sign I might be lying.

"Not since all this went down." I answer honestly.

"Are you going to talk to him?" He asks seriously. His eyes were dark grey with intensity and his jaw twitched a couple times, a definite sign that he was angry.

"I don't know." I murmur. I shifted uncomfortably on my feet.

"Well then I don't know if I can forgive you or not." He states simply, shutting the door basically in my face. I hear him deadbolt it and I scoff, chewing on my bottom lip.

"Jesus, how old are you? That's not a fair ultimatum!" I hiss through the cherry wood door. He doesn't reply, so after another minute or so I retreat back to my own room. Sooner or later, I'd have to make a choice. Between my friends, or Seth.

***...***...***

"I seem to remember you saying not to push you and Wade because it wasn't going to happen." Nikki muses from her spot on the bed. I knew that I wasn't about to live this down. "Or did I mishear you?"

"Shut up Nicole." I grumble at her.

"I can't even dress you up." She sighs unimpressed.

"I don't understand how you're on the Wade band wagon when he hasn't exactly been the good guy lately either." I comment, raising an eyebrow at her. "I just wanted to do something fun. I figured since he would go tubing with me I could at least go to dinner with him." I reply.

"Yeah. Uh huh." She lets it go. "I wish I could tell you that you looked great for your date." She mutters with a roll of her eyes. Less just say I was well dressed for the cold weather.

"You ready darling?" Wade asks when John opens the door.

"Yeah." I grin, hopping up from the bed. "See y'all later." I add, following him out the door. "I'm excited, are you excited?" I beam, bouncing down the hallway.

"I'm excited if you're excited." He chuckles. "How far is this place from where we are?" he questions as we rode the elevator down to the lobby floor.

"It's about 45 minutes. We're not going to stay forever..." I tell him. "Just a few hours, if I can even make it that long." I admit. Alright, I was a baby, I just couldn't handle the cold weather. We walk outside and he'd already brought up the Tahoe to the doors, and opened up the passenger side for me. "You started the car for me?" I smile at him. Ok, ok... That was really sweet.

"Of course." He shrugs as if it's no big deal.

"That was really nice." I say softly. "Thank you." I add.

"Can't have you cold, can I?" He smirks.

***...***...***

"Your nose looks like a cherry tomato." Wade comments. Ok... Tubing was cold. Really cold. I'd only made it two hours, but for the couple hours we were out there I had an awesome time. I'll admit, that I didn't think I'd every enjoy spending time with Wade but he was a lot of fun.

"It'd be great if I could feel it again." I mutter making him chuckle. "So do I get to go to the hotel to change before dinner?" I ask him.

"Well I suppose since it's only 2 in the afternoon." He chuckles. "Reservation isn't until 7 tonight." He adds. "Can I ask you a serious question?"

"Sure." I sigh.

"I haven't given you any gaff about whatever you have going on with Seth." He starts off, "And I don't plan on it, but... Why are you giving yourself to a man that doesn't care about anything about you?" He questions. I bite my bottom lip, and think about his question. It was hard for me to determine if Seth cared or not. "You don't have to answer, it's just something to think about."

"You're not going to put a shameless plug in for yourself?" I ask him with a raise of my eyebrows.

"You know my feelings toward you." He says simply, pulling up to the front of the hotel. "Pick you up from your room at 6?" He asks.

"Nikki's room." I correct him, pushing open the door. "Thanks for going with me today." I smile, before shutting the door. "Dropping me off at the door... Starting the car... Ugh, why is he so nice?" I grumble to myself walking through the lobby. I took a quick shower when I got to my room and threw on some sweat pants before grabbing what I was going to wear tonight and walking over to Nikki's room.

"Didn't last very long out there." She laughs when she answered the door.

"Shut up." I mutter with a roll of my eyes. "I need to be ready by 6 for my date with Wade, can you get me pretty by then?" I ask her and she scoffs.

"Of course." She replies obviously.

"You called it a date." John comments from where he sat on the bed. Damn him.

"You did!" Nikki agrees with a grin.

"It's a date..." I grumble softly.

"Because you like him." John smirks. John, if you don't shut you're pie hole I'll freaking punch you.

"Don't push it." I tell him unimpressed. He only grins, shaking his head. Nicole had already grabbed the hair dryer and was set to get to work on whatever she was going to do with my tangled mess. My phone buzzed in my hands and I looked down at the message.

"Can I tell you why I'm not jumping up and down with excitement to go out with Wade, and not have to worry about you or your boyfriend telling him?" I ask, looking at both of them.

"I'm not listening." John murmurs, focusing back on the TV.

"Of course." She shrugs.

"He's always right there when I turn around... At the hotel, the arena... Like if I started dating him I'd never get any privacy ever." I admit, and she chuckles. "And, he's boring." I add.

"This is just dinner, you're not committing to a relationship." She says, "So if it isn't what you want it to be you don't have to go out with him again, and I'll leave you alone about it... But, I may start pushing you on Roman." She grins.

"Roman Reigns... Still won't speak to me." I sigh. "I knocked on his door earlier."

"Can you blame him?" She asks. I don't answer that, because no I couldn't.

"Come over later?" Text from Seth.

I chewed on my lip and stared at the message. I know Nikki was reading it over my shoulder too, just because I knew how she was.

"No." Text to Seth.

That was it. That's all I said. Who knows how that was going to go over. Turns out he never responded, I could only imagine his face when he read the message. Nicole didn't say anything either, which was good for me. The silence didn't last long though.

"I'm proud of you. You don't need him." She tells me.

"I know that Nicole." I say with a sigh.

"At least Wade truly cares for you." She adds.

"Nikki." I growl.

"Alright, alright." She mutters. Nikki... She was always going on and on about soul mates and true love and it all made me want to gag. Don't get me wrong, I do believe that there is the perfect person out there for you but the way she talked about it just kinda made me sick. "And you're done." She smiles after another hour. She sits back and looks at me, seemingly pleased with whatever work she's done to my face and hair.

"Thank ya, thank ya." I murmur. I glance at John and he gives the nod of approval.

"Your man is here." She smiles at me, hopping up to pull the door open. "You look so nice!" She tells him as he walked into the room. He did look very handsome in a pair of black slacks, and a blue button up shirt. What I really liked though was the fact that he didn't have his hair slicked back, it was in loose dry curls.

"You do look very handsome." I agree with Nikki.

"Thank you, and you look beautiful." He tells me. I glance behind him to see Nikki mouthing 'So Charming' behind his back and I literally had to think about not rolling my eyes.

"Thanks." I smile, "Ready?" I ask him, taking a few steps towards the door. He nods, and we head out the door. It was a nice restaurant, and Wade was super sweet the whole time. Now, I could tell you all about the date and get into every boring, yes I said boring, detail... Or I could skip that and get to the part where Seth was waiting for me in my room when I got back.

A/N: Alright, I gave Wade a fair shot right? Lol I tried really hard to be into him as a writer but I just can't get into it. So I just don't see him happening as a romantic interest in this story.


	7. Chapter 7

"I had a really nice time." I tell Wade as we stood in front of my hotel room door. It was a total lie, I mean I did have a good time but... It could have been a lot better. I've made the decision that Wade is strictly friend material. "Thank you, for dinner." I smile.

"No problem, love." He returns the smile, leaning against the wall next to my door. "Perhaps you'll allow me to take you out again sometime?" He questions.

"Perhaps." I smirk. I know he was still standing here, hoping that I'd invite him in, but that wasn't going to happen. "Have a good night." I tell him, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek.

"Good night." He nods curtly, getting the picture. He turns to leave and I open my room, locking and dead bolting it behind me.

"Hey." Seth greets me. I about jumped out of my skin, turning around and looking at him wide eyed. He was sitting nonchalantly on my bed, perched right up against the headboard watching my TV like it was no big deal.

"What the hell Seth?!" I snap at him. "Way to give me a heart attack. How did you even get in here?" I ask him.

"I asked the Front desk for a key." He answers simply. "You've been avoiding me lately like I'm the plague." He comments. "How was your date?" He asks in a completely different tone than he'd used before, lower and a little more dangerous.

"If we're being honest, it wasn't that awesome." I admit, ignoring the tone altogether. I kicked off my heels and tossed my purse onto the table by the TV.

"How many more dates do you plan on going on before you realize none of those guys are me?" He questions, crossing both arms over his chest. My, my, we are cocky tonight aren't we?

"Thank god." I mutter with an eyeroll. He glares at me, "I thought I've made it pretty obvious that I didn't want to see you anymore." I tell him. We stare at each other a moment, and I kinda just hoped he might leave and stop making my life so complicating but I couldn't get that lucky. Instead he pushes himself up off the bed and walks over to where I was leaning against the wall and presses himself against me. "Seth." I try to say it seriously, putting both hands on his chest and trying to push him a step or two back but he had no budge. His fingers pull up the hem of my dress before they cup my wetness and I suck in a quick breath.

"You want me to stop?" He murmurs against my ear. He'd pushed my panties to the side and was circling my clit with two fingers. There was no way that I could say 'no' since my body was reacting to every touch. Thankfully I was saved by the bell, kind of literally. The knock on my door was enough for him to pull away from me and glower at the door, which gave me enough time to slip from between him and the wall to go answer it. I didn't even look through the peek hole, just swung the door open. Revealing Roman.

"Rome." I breath. He's about to say something but I watch his eyes flicker behind me to Seth, who I can only imagine was standing there looking smug as ever.

"Seriously?" He asks, looking at me.

"Seth was just leaving," I say to Roman, stepping to the side and looking back at Seth. "For good." I add trying to be stern.

"That was before I started making her feel good." He winks at Roman.

"If she wants you to leave, you'd better fucking go." Roman growls at Seth.

"Or what?" Seth asks, in a calm voice.

"I'll make you." He answers simply. It was at that exactly moment that I noticed we weren't alone, and the camera crew had gathered around Roman just outside the door. I'm sure they'd love a show down between these two. Alright, as much as I'd love to watch Roman beat the tar out of Seth I didn't need it happening right here in my hotel room. Suppose it's time for me to step in.

"There's no need to get into it. Seth just go, please." I sigh exasperated, pointing to the hallway. He stares me down for a second, before pushing past me, bumping shoulders with Roman and shoving the camera guy Ryan into a wall. Which left me with Roman, who didn't look happy with me at all. We all know Roman's unimpressed look. He lets out a small scoff before turning to walk away. "Roman, please don't go." I say quickly, grabbing his arm.

"What was he doing here?" He asks me in a tone that said 'you'd better not lie to me'.

"He was in my room when I got back from dinner. I asked him to leave." I assure him. "YOu know when this all started I didn't think it would possibly ruin every friendship I had." I sigh, leaning against the door frame.

"That's the problem Ror, you didn't fucking think." He growls. God, I really just wanted to reel back and give him a good piece of my mind. But I'd hold my tongue, because having him mad at me was better than not having him at all.

"Ok." I agree.

"That's it?" He scoffs.

"What do you want me to say Rome?!" I finally lose it. "I've tried to apologize to you, I just cut everything off with Seth... Like I don't know what more you want from me?" I tell him. "I get that you're upset, and I don't blame you for it but what do you want some fucking flowers and a card? Like get the fuck over yourself." I say. Ok, so maybe that might have been a little harsh and probably uncalled for. When I was angry I saw red.

"Get in this fucking room." He tells me in a low tone, pushing me back into the hotel room and shutting the door in the camera crew's face. My mind is in a million different places as I look at the now animalistic man in front of me.

"Roman..." I murmur, a little unsure as i took a step back.

"Be quiet Aurora." He tells me, raking a hand through his black hair. He closes the distance between us and my heart is pounding in my chest. He backed me up until the back of my knees hit the bed, pushing me down into a sitting position. . His fingers ran through my hair and he leaned down, kissing me. I must have wanted this, who was I kidding? I did want this, because I fisted his shirt in my hands, pulling him down on top of me as our kiss got more intense. My fingers slid along the skin under his shirt, pulling it up over his head, our mouths only leaving each other for a moment. His hands were already on my hips, making his way down to my legs and massaging the skin until they traveled up my curves and finally pulled my dress over my head.

"You're perfect. I don't know why it took me so long to figure that out." He murmurs against my ear before taking the lobe between his teeth and making me gasp. His fingers worked at the clasp on my bra before he slowly drug the straps down my arms.

"Roman..." I sigh, running my fingers through his hair as his mouth left a trail of kisses and soft bites down between my breasts. I let out a little moan when his teeth graze a nipple. He teases each breast for a moment before continuing South until he's hooked a finger into my panties. In a swift move they were pulled down my legs and tossed over his shoulder.

"All ya gotta do is tell me to stop." He says, looking directly into my green eyes. His fingers were massaging my calves, he had my leg propped right up on his shoulder. He's gone from raging mad to soft and gentle in exactly 30 seconds.

"I don't want you to stop." I say honestly. That was all he needed, I let out a soft gasp when he buried his tongue in my wetness. "Oh god...Roman!" I moan, fisting my fingers in his hair. His tongue worked over my clit and I used my leg over his shoulder to hold him to me. His arms wrapped around my thighs as he pushed harder against me. I could feel the orgasm building in my stomach as he continued to make circles and roll over my clit. His arms kept my thighs from crushing his head when I came, my body shaking slightly and me biting back my moans so the whole hotel wouldn't hear what was happening.

"I like it when you moan my name." He murmurs, biting down gently on the inside of my thigh. Our eyes are locked as he makes his way back up my body. He watches as I run my fingers down his chest and trace each abdominal muscle before I pull apart his belt buckle and push his pants half way down his legs. He kicked them the rest of the way off and leaned down, sucking my bottom lip between his teeth. I could feel his length against my thigh, ready to go and I rolled my body against him making him let out a long groaning sound. He guides himself to my entrance and in one long thrust skin met skin. He dipped his head in the crook of my neck as he pulled out and slid back into me at a steady pace. My hands ran up his sides and my fingers dug into the skin when I reached his shoulders. His hips snapped against me and my nails raked down his back. We were both sweaty and hot. He reached down with a hand and gripped my hip, pulling it to him and meeting him thrust for thrust.

"Jesus, Rome..." I sigh, gripping his tattooed bicep like my life was dependent on it. He lifted himself up onto his hands and pushed into me at an angle, driving me over the edge quick. His hand palmed my face and he kissed me as I rode out another orgasm, my walls convulsing around his length. He gave me just enough time to come down from my high before he growled against my skin and poured himself into me. My hands were resting on his hips and we stayed like that for a moment before he fell onto the bed next to me, his chest heaving for air. There's a million things going through my mind but he put every thought to rest when his arm snaked around me, pulling my body flush against his.

"Why haven't we done that sooner?" He breaths. "Oh, right... Seth." He comments.

"Way to ruin a good moment." I chuckle. He smirks down at me and shrugs both shoulders, "Do you think the camera crew is outside the doors?" I ask him.

"If they are they got a hell of an audio recording." He states and I laugh. "Oh, Roman!" He tries to impersonate me, "Roman!" He says again and I smack him.

"You've got me exact." I admit with a chuckle. "So what were you originally knocking on my door for?" I ask curiously.

"To make up with you." He answers, "Mission accomplished." He adds. "Please don't see Seth anymore, the last thing I want is him manipulating you."

"How do you know he doesn't care about me?" I shoot at him, a little annoyed.

"Rora, he doesn't care about anyone but himself." He replies. "You know it, I know it, the company and the fan base know it." I only sigh, part of me thought he was right but there was that little piece that kind of thought everyone was wrong. "Heard you went out with Wade today." He comments.

"Ugh. Don't remind me." I grumble making him chuckle.

"Not what you expected?" He questions curiously.

"Oh no, it was exactly what I'd expected. Just kinda hoped that I might have been wrong." I tell him. My finger was tracing a line on his tattoo as I spoke. "I gave it a fair shot. He can't hold my attention, like conversation kind of attention." I shrug.

"We can't have that, can we?" He teases me. I only roll my eyes and push away from him, crawling off the bed to retrieve my panties and a tshirt.

"I'm gonna shower quick." I inform him. I knew he'd be asleep instantly, because that's just how Roman was. When I came back out of the shower he was snoring like a mule and I chuckled, shaking my head. "Rome." I run my fingers through his hair, "You're suckin the wallpaper off the walls." I tell him when he cracks an eye open at me.

"Sorry." He grumbles. He slouches down into the bed, "So now what?" He questions when I slide in next to him and turn off the lights.

"Now we sleep." I murmur, backing my body up against his.

"Not exactly what I meant." He chuckles.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow... Or later." I tell him. Right now I really just wanted to sleep, and I wasn't worried about him taking off in the middle of the night or pulling a disappearing act.

"No more Seth?" He questions, slipping an arm around my waist.

"No more Seth." I agree.

A/N: Well, there might be more Seth. Lol Figured I throw this up quick on my way out the door to work. Hope you enjoyed it :)


	8. Chapter 8

"Former brothers turned enemies fighting over the same woman..." Nikki murmurs, scrolling through her twitter feed. "Girl it's all over everywhere." She tells me. We were down at the pool in our hotel, still in cold weather since we were in Northern California.

"I don't even care." I shrug. "On a different subject, let me pull a Rosa Mendez here and say that since those pictures got out I've gained like 35,000 new twitter followers." I chuckle. The internet was now filled with pictures of the hallway confrontation, photoshopped crap and ridiculous memes... Some of which, were actually kind of funny.

"That's one way to go viral." She laughs. "Speaking of your Romeo..." She murmurs, seeing Roman approaching the pool doors. We still hadn't really talked about the other night, but like I said, I wasn't worried about him going anywhere.

"Hey." He greets me.

"Hey." I smile.

"How about dinner tonight?" He questions. That's where he'd pin me in a corner to talk to him, but it's alright I was ready for it.

"Like a date?" Nikki grins and I smack her.

"Knock it off Nicole." I growl at her.

"Yeah, like a date." He chuckles, pushing some hair behind his shoulder.

"Dinner sounds good. Like 6?" I ask him.

"Sounds good." He tells me then directs his attention to Nikki, "No need to gussi her up, fancy isn't my middle name." He says to her.

"Your first date and you're not taking her somewhere nice?" She asks him skeptically. He only smirks at her and shakes his head.

"I know her... She doesn't want fancy." He points to me, "She wants laid back, and good... Which is what I've got lined up. See later." He says to both of us.

"He should've gone with fancy." She informs me and I roll my eyes.

"Fancy is your style. Fun is mine." I shrug. "You want to sit in the hottub with me?" I ask her, pushing myself off the chair and starting towards it.

***...***...***

"Hibachi buffet... You've got me exact." I grin over at Roman from the passenger seat. It was nice for once to be able to throw on a pair of jeans and a nice shirt and just go out the door. He was good, the hibachi was for me, the sushi was for him and the buffet... Well that was for both of us. Remember that thing I said about me being a true fatty?

"I know." He chuckles. We sat ourselves down in a booth and each got some food before I started in on him. Because I know he was going to make me bring it up.

"I don't want to just have sex with you Rome..." I sigh, "Like I can't. I care about you way to much to just sleep with you every how ever often." I tell him. His face gave nothing away, but he was staring contently at me, listening quietly.

"Me too. Why do you think we're on a date?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Sneaky..." I smirk at him.

"So are you gonna be my woman?" He questions. Once again Roman, you've floored me with how romantic you are. I raise my eyebrows at him and lean back in my seat, chewing slowly on the piece of broccoli in my mouth. Luckily, he took the hint and grinned. "Aurora Baine, will you make me that happiest man in the wrestling world and be my absolutely stunning, intelligent, sweet and caring girlfriend?" He asks.

"Oh that was so much better." I chuckle, shaking my head. This is why I liked him so much. That goofy personality really did for me, not only was he gorgeous anyway but he really was beautiful on the inside too. "And yes, I will." I answer him.

"I've liked you since the first day I met you." He admits.

"Jesus christ." I scoff at him, earning a confused, wide eyed look. "If you'd have said that 8 years ago when we first met we could've been married by now." I playfully scold him. I met Roman at a family think that Dwayne "The Rock" had drug me to. It was Thanksgiving I think and I remember that I didn't have anywhere to go for the holiday, and Dwayne didn't think I should spend it alone so long story short I ended up spending Thanksgiving with the Samoan family. Best. Food. Ever.

"Things work out how they're supposed to when they're supposed to." He chuckles, setting aside yet another plate. This guy could go through sushi like it was nobodies business.

"Ok." I agree softly. No point in arguing with him.

"What's this dirty job thing I've heard about through the backstage wrestling world vine?" He questions, sliding back into the booth. We took a quick break for some more food. True fatty...

"Naomi said she'd do a dirty job with me." I smile, wagging my eyebrows. "And I wanted to find something just fuckin' gross, because you know I think that kind of stuff is fun." i chuckle and he nods.

"Yep." he agrees.

"So... I arranged for us to spend a few hours at a pig farm." I conclude. "Like everything too. From cleaning out pens, to breeding, to wrangling... It's gonna be fun." I tell him.

"Yeah..." He didn't sound quite as convinced as I was. "I have a feeling that she's going to regret agreeing to that." He states and I shrug.

"You could come too." I suggest casually.

"I don't think so." He shakes his head. "But take pictures for me and have a good time." He winks.

"No fun." I challenge him.

"I'm a lot of fun." He shoots back, popping a sushi roll into his mouth.

"I don't know how you eat that crap. It's raw." I state unimpressed, making a face.

"And so good." He wags his eyebrows. "I'm gonna kiss you with this mouth later." He says and I blanch. "I know, you're excited." He laughs.

"I'm gonna be sick." I tease him with a serious face.

"You're not gonna be sayin' that later." He basically scoffed.

***...***...***

"My boob hurts." I grumble, walking out of the bathroom. Roman had settled himself right into my room, talk about moving in fast. His brows furrow together and he motions to come over to him.

"Is your period coming?" He questions.

Such casual conversation.

"No, I'm not due for like 2 and half weeks." I tell him, pushing the area that hurts. "I feel a lump." I say, my eyes getting wide. Sometimes I was a little over dramatic. He swats my hand away and cups the breast in his palm, giving it a squeeze and moving his fingers around.

"You're panicking yourself, there's no lumps. Just a normal boob." He assures me. I smirk at him, "Was that just a ploy to get me to touch your boobs?" He narrows his eyes at me.

"No." I shake my head.

"Then why are you looking at me like that?" He questions.

"Because you're still holding my tittie." I chuckle. "So I'm thinking that was a ploy to hold on to my boob." I shoot at him.

"I'm pretty sure that right comes with the boyfriend contract." He informs me and I roll my eyes. "Speaking of lumps, I'm pretty sure I felt one on my balls earlier. How about a hand, yeah?" He asks seriously.

"You're stupid." I laugh and give him a smack.

"Can you do me a serious favor though and wrap my elbow?" He asks.

"Yes." I nod, taking the wrap from him. "You want it tight?" I ask him and he smirks at me. "I will hurt you..." I growl at him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. I finish wrapping it up and toss the tape onto the table before running my fingers through his hair.

"Where are the cameras tonight?" He wonders, mostly to himself. They were all over us at the hibatchi place earlier, then we got back to the hotel and it's like the just vanished. Gone.

"One of the girls is doing something more interesting than us I suppose." I shrug. He was sitting on the couch in the room and I crawled up into his lap, putting both my arms around his neck.

"Mmmm, Nani (Hawaiian for beautiful)..." He rumbled from deep in his chest. The words vibrated through my own body and he slipped his arms around me. "If I'd have known you were so affectionate I'd have asked you years ago." He mumbles, resting his forehead against my cheek. "How come there's no camera in here tonight?" He asks curiously.

"I don't know, sometimes they set one up and sometimes they don't." I shrug. "You want to go downstairs and get a drink?" I ask him. It wasn't late, somewhere around 9:30, but a drink sounded kinda good.

"You want a drink?" He asks.

"Why are you answering questions with a question?" I chuckle, pulling away to look at him. "Yes I want a drink or I wouldn't have suggested it." I sneer playfully at him. I popped up off his lap and pulled him along behind me, slipping on my shoes quick.

"Look who's here." Nikki grins when we joined her and John at a table by the bar. "How was dinner?" She asks.

"So good." I tell her honestly. "How are you guys doin'?" I ask back.

"We're good... Just drinking some wine." She smiles.

"You want me to order a bottle?" Roman murmurs, his lips grazing my ears. I raise an eyebrow at him, like 'are you serious?'. "Or not." He chuckles, "I thought you wanted a drink?" He says confused.

"I would like a bud light." I tell him and John chuckles. I know I had to look unimpressed with him right now, "I thought you knew me better than that." I shake my head.

"I wish she'd drink that. Be a lot less expensive." John teases Nicole.

"Get a bucket." I say to Roman. He shakes his head and laughs, "What?" I grin, I failed to see how a bucket of beer was funny.

"Are you aiming on getting drunk?" John asks and Roman nods.

"Are you planning on having a drink?" I ask Rome.

"Well, yeah. That's kinda why we're down here." He teases me.

"And what do you drink?" I smirk.

"Bud light." He answers slowly, seeing where this was going.

"Exactly my point." I say simply.

"Point well taken." John chuckles. I see John glance behind me and all of the rest of us follow his gaze to the lobby doors where Seth had just walked in with J&J. "Uh oh..." He murmurs.

"No uh oh." I shake my head, glancing at Roman. "Nothing is going to happen, right?" I ask him, raising my eyebrows.

"I've won this one, he can sit and stew." Rome shrugs. He walks over and very purposely presses a kiss to my bare shoulder before claiming my mouth with his own. The whole situation up close and personal like this makes me a little uncomfortable and I catch a quick glimpse of Seth's smirk as he walked past us to the elevator. I knew that smirk, he had something going on in that head of his.


	9. Chapter 9

We were at the arena a week or so later and I was over talking with Rome and his cousins when Mark came up to us. "You have a minute? I need to run a few things by you." He says to me. Remember a while ago when I said with Mark it's either really good or really bad? Ugh.

"Of course." I nod. "I'll find you later." I say to Roman.

"So creative has been talking, they really want a strong Diva to throw in a story line with Seth... And you're the top candidate." He tells me, sitting down in his office chair. I just kind of stare at him, he had to know by now that I was dating Roman, but then again it just didn't matter to WWE creative. "No?" He questions.

"No. I don't want to do it, I think another Diva would be a better fit." I tell him honestly. Which wasn't a lie. I was a huge face in the company, turning me heel isn't something I really wanted right now and my career didn't need it either.

"We disagree." He says simply.

"Do I get a choice?" I ask curiously.

"Of course you get a choice." He nods, "But keep in mind that if you don't take the story line that creative, along with myself, Paul and Steph think is best right now then there's no guarantee of what you might get instead."

Translation: If you don't take this story line your TV time is about to be greatly reduced. Thanks WWE.

"Alright, whatever. I'll do it." I sigh, leaning back into the chair. "But I think that turning me heel isn't a good choice for my career right now." I add, crossing my arms over my chest. I didn't like to let Mark bully me.

"We didn't say anything about a heel turn." He states.

"Seth is heel. Everyone hates his guts." I chuckle, "You put me with him, and it won't take the fans long to chant "you sold out" towards me too." I tell him. "This better not bury me Mark." I add before pushing myself up out of the chair and dismissing myself from the meeting. Roman was going to be pissed. Seth knew before me, that's why he had the stupid fucking shit eating smirk on his face the last time I saw him. I tried to make it to the Diva's locker room without him seeing me but I couldn't get that lucky.

"You're runnin' from me." He chuckles, turning me around to face him. "What's wrong? What'd Mark say?" He asks noticing the look on my face.

"They're putting me into a new story line." I sigh, leaning against the wall.

"Babe, new story lines generally aren't a bad thing. More TV time." He states, putting his hair into a low pony tail.

"They want a "strong"," I put my fingers up to make the quotes, "Diva to being in a story with Seth." I just say it, because there wasn't anyway I could make it sound any better... Or worse for that matter.

"What?" He growls, clearly unhappy. "You said no right?"

"I tried..." I murmur, glancing to the side because I couldn't hold his stare any longer. "He basically said that if I didn't take the opportunity he couldn't guarantee that there would be something else." I tell him, "I can't risk my career like that." We stand there in silence for a few minutes, and I could literally see him stewing. "Listen to me, I'm dating you." I assure him, putting a hand on his bicep. "I like you, I want to be with you. Not Seth. This is strictly a story line, nothing more."

"I hate it." He grumbles.

"I'm not too fond of it either. It is what it is, and this is our jobs." I sigh.

"Yeah." He nods curtly.

"And I still don't know what kind of thing this is going to be, it could be strictly platonic... So to speak." I say.

"We both know that's not how creative works." He sighs. "I'm going to go get some food in catering, you coming?" He asks me.

"I'll meet you there in a few minutes." I tell him, earning a not very pleased look. "Don't look at me like that." I growl at him.

"Alright. See you in a few." He finally nods, before retreating down the hallway. The second I got into the locker room I pull out my phone.

"I've got a bone to pick with you." Text to Seth.

He never did answer my text message, and even though I looked for him before and after the show I couldn't find him. Which just pissed me off even more.

"Where are you going?" I ask Roman, watching him pull a shirt on. A shirt on only meant one thing, he was about to leave my room, he wasn't almost always shirtless behind closed doors. No complaints here.

"I'm going to cross fit with Dean, John and Nicki. You want to come?" He offers.

"Uh, no." I chuckle. "Cross fit is another language for devil's house." I tell him and he laughs.

"I'll be back in a few hours." He tells me, kissing my forehead. "We'll get something for dinner when I get back." he adds.

"Alright. Have a good work out." I say to him.

A half hour later I was still laying in the bed, watching the MTV show 'Catfish'. I glanced at my cell phone, still annoyed that the tone toned asshole hasn't answered my message. I pulled myself out of bed, grabbed my key card and shoved it into my back pocket before going down to the lobby.

"What can I do for you?" The girl behind the counter says.

"Can you tell me what room Seth Rollins is in please?" I ask her.

"Yes mam, he's in room 1208." She answers. The best thing about being a WWE superstar is the fact that anyone will do just about anything for you, even if they're not supposed to.

"Thanks." I smile. I knocked on the door a few times, and leant against the frame waiting for him to answer. "Damnit Seth, you better open this fucking door." I grumble, knock a few more times when there was no answer. It finally swings open to a gloriously shirtless Seth, in only his basketball shorts.

"I was in the bathroom." I mutters, retreating back into his room.

"You knew. YOu knew about this stupid fucking story line." I growl at him, shutting the door behind me.

"Yeah I knew. I suggested it." He answers casually. I was steaming. I almost wondered if there wasn't smoke rolling out of my ears. Of course this whole stupid thing was his idea. He had the Authority wrapped around his stupid, talented fingers.

"Are you trying to ruin my life?" I ask him seriously. "Things are good with Roman, my career is exactly where I want it... Why are you being such a douche bag?" I ask. He was sitting on the bed, crossed legged, listening contently until I was finished.

"Well I tried to tell you that all these other guys you're wasting your time with were wrong for you. So I'm done trying to tell you shit." He explains, "Now I'm about to show you." He finishes.

"Oh my god Seth. You're being crazy." I basically scoff in astonishment. "There's nothing right about us."

"You're wrong." He shakes his head simply.

"You're going through a lot of hoops to keep getting laid. Go find some other girl." I sigh. I was running out of patients with this stuff.

"I don't want to just get laid, I just want you. All of you." He states.

"Why didn't you want all of me a month ago?!" I basically snarl at him.

I'd lost it.

"If you would have figured this out before all this shit went down, things might be different. But you didn't, and it's not different." I say, calming myself down a few levels. He wasn't phased at all, still calmly sitting on the bed.

"Stay tonight. We can talk about all this." He suggests in a soft tone.

"No." I say firmly. "I'm dating Roman, who makes me very happy. I'll go along with this stupid story line, because it's my fucking job. But trust me Seth, there's nothing going on with us personally." I lay down the law. I didn't stick around to hear whatever else he may have had to say and I pull the door closed behind me, headed right back to my and Roman's room.

"Where are you?" Text to Paige.

"My room... 1218." Text from Paige.

She answered right away when i knocked, "Seth has lost his damn mind." I tell her, throwing myself down on the bed. She only laughs, bouncing up next to me and sitting down. "Lost his damn mind." I repeat.

"What happened?" She of course asks.

"He planned this whole story line out, it was all his idea." I say to her, running a hand down my face.

"I'm not sure why you're surprised." She murmurs, raising an eyebrow down at me.

"He said that if I wouldn't listen that he was the right guy for me that he'd show me." I groan.

"Ok, he may have lost it a little." She agrees with me. "What are you gonna tell Roman?" She ask me. I look at her and sigh.

"I'm not telling him anything." I answer casually. "Because nothing is going to happen between Seth and I, besides whatever goes down on camera for this story line." I state. She looks at me skeptically, "Ugh... Stop looking at me like that." I sigh.

"Ok. Lets think about this for a minute." She finally says. "For one thing if Roman finds out you went and talked to Seth, he's going to be so pissed off. Secondly, Seth is obviously not going to give this up any time soon. You need to figure out a way to deal with it." She tells me.

"I'm going to kill myself." I grumble.

***...***...***

"What'd you do while I was gone?" Roman asks when he got out of the shower. "What do you want for dinner?" He adds as he towelled his hair to a dryer state.

"I hung out with Paige for a little bit, but mostly I watched Catfish." I shrug. "Lets just go downstairs to Hurricane grill. I walked by it earlier and the buffalo smell made me want some wings." I admit and he chuckles.

"You always want wings." He states. "Wings and taco bell."

"At least I'm simple." I smile.

"You're far from simple." He laughs. I scoff and chuck my pillow at him, which only made him laugh more. "Would you love me if I lied to you?" He asks.

"You're a dick." I tell him.

"Lets go get some food." He suggests, pulling on his jeans.

A/N: I'm so embarrassed... I neglected to fix my spelling errors before I posted this chapter lol so if you read it already, I apologize. It's fixed now :)


	10. Chapter 10

"I know you don't want to hear it... And god I hate to say it," Paige starts in on me. We were riding back to the hotel with each other from the show. I'd shown up with Roman but he was going out for a few drinks with his cousins and I wasn't feeling it, so I hopped in with Paige. "But you and Seth have an amazing connection on stage." She states.

"Ugh. Please don't." I sigh, running a hand over my face. Honestly I was less than impressed tonight. Creative had Seth basically come out and save me from a Brock Lesnar attack. Ugh. Lesnar. Don't even get me started on him. Someone please tell me how a guy that comes in and out of the WWE less than the Rock can hold the WWE championship? The guy hasn't been around for years but suddenly comes back for last years Wrestlemania and breaks Undertaker's streak, then wins the title, and has only made a small handful of appearances all fucking year. It's horse shit.

"What? I know you hate it, but it's true." She shrugs.

"I still don't understand what he's trying to accomplish." I tell her honestly. "This isn't making me want to be with him. It's makin me angry, annoyed, frustrated... Among other not pleasant emotions." I say.

"So what did Roman say about you talking to him the other night?" She asks, pushing some of her black hair behind her shoulder. I only look over at her before glancing away and biting down on my bottom lip. "You didn't tell him." She comments.

"I mean really." I state, "Does he really need to know that? Nothing happened." I insist.

"Ok, so what if he some how finds out that you went to Seth's room. How do you think he'll react?" She questions, raising an eyebrow at me.

"He'd be fucking pissed." I mutter. "He'd be pissed either way!" I exclaim, throwing my hands in the air. "So I guess it really doesn't matter. He isn't going to find out anyway." I shrug it off.

***...***...***

"Girl, I think I might want to change my mind." Naomi says as we walked up to the pig farm. "This place stinks." She chuckles.

"You can't bail out on me! You promised." I laugh, linking arms with her and dragging her into the office area. "Hi... I'm Aurora and this is Naomi, I talked to Johnny on the phone is he around?" I ask the guy behind the desk.

"That's me." A big, burly man responds as he walked out from behind a door. "Nice to meet you ladies. Are y'all ready?"

"No. No I am not ready." Naomi shakes her head and he chuckles.

"It's just dirty, not scarey." I insist. "She's such a baby." I say to Johnny.

"Ladies, are you ready to get started? We've got some pens that need cleaning." He smiles, "I pulled out some rubber boots for you, just in case." He states, glancing down at Naomi's heels. I had a pretty good idea of what I was getting into so I'd worn boots, but I'd be taking the rubber ones too. We follow him out the back door to what looked like rigged horse stalls but they were full of pigs.

"They're cute!" Naomi chuckles, though I could hardly hear her over the snorting of the pigs.

"We need to clean out these stalls, but we can't take the pigs out of them." Johnny explains, stepping over the ledge. "So this ledge here is basically the fence while you're cleaning these out... The pigs don't want to step off the ledge, because they're afraid to fall." He tells us.

"Ok..." I nod, watching him take the shove and push all the 'yuck' from the front of the stall to the ledge and pushing it over.

"That's all it is." He shrugs, handing the shovel to Naomi then handing another to me.

"Girl... Can't believe you got me up in here doin' this." She mumbles at me as we stepping into the pen. The shovel scraped along the concrete bottom as we both pushed the pig leftovers to the ledge. "Oh my god, he just bit me!" She exclaims, jumping to the side and about knocking me over.

"Yeah, they do that." Johnny shrugs. I can't help but laugh. How ridiculous did we look right now? We were both in jeans and tank tops, but we also both had our hair done up and our make up on. We definitely weren't in here looking like farm hands.

"You could've mentioned that!" I laugh at Johnny as another nipped my ankle. "Stop that." I say to the pig, giving him a swat with the shovel.

"Don't be afraid to smack them, they hardly feel it anyway." He tells us with his own chuckle.

"That's not nice." Naomi laughs. "Girl, I'm covered in pig poop." She looks at me unimpressed. We'd just finished the last stall and she wasn't lying... There was stall shavings, mud, and poop all over us. "Please tell me we're done." She looks at John, who was only smirking.

"I mean you can be if you want, but no we're not done." He tells her. She glances back at me a sighs. "We need to move some of the juvenile pigs out of the nursery and into a new home." He states.

"Doesn't sound too gross." She shrugs.

"Lets go." I bounce out of the stall, setting my shovel up against the wall. He leads us into a large barn, and it was literally a nursery. There were pens hoisted up a few feet off the ground, and there was one or two pigs per pen.

"We need to move these bigger ones to an outside mud pen." Johnny says. "So you'll grab one, bring him out to the truck and set him in the box that's hooked up to the trailer hitch." He says like it's about the easiest thing you'll ever do.

"Ok, so the way I'm thinking..." I start out, grinning like an idiot because I had no idea how to "grab" a pig the right way... "Is you show us how it's done first, then we'll help with the rest of them." I suggest.

"Alright." He laughs with a nod. "The easiest way to do this is to grab the back legs, or his tail..." He starts out, and we both watch him grab a back leg and pull the now squealing pig to the front of the pen before just picking him up like you would a dog or something. "And just pig them up. They don't give you much resistance when you've got them in your arms." He assures us.

"We're not hurting them right?" Naomi asks. Mostly because the pink and black pig was still squealing away in Johnny's arms like he was scared for his life.

"Nah, he's ain't hurt. He's just scared." He explains.

"Alright, I got this." I tell them both, locking my eyes on the other pig that was in the same pen. This one had himself pressed up against the corner of the pen, as far as he could get. "Do they bite?" I kind of chuckle.

"Oh yeah, he might. Just push his head the other way and when he turns grab his back leg." He tells me. I bite down on my bottom lip and quickly grab the pig's leg pulling him closer to me before I hoist him up in my arms.

"Oh my god, he's so loud." I say mostly to myself. I carried the pig out to the box behind the truck and set him down inside it. "I did it." I grin proudly. It literally took us all afternoon to move the pigs from one area to another, and by the end of it all I was exhausted.

"Please tell me it's over." Naomi says, leaning herself against the truck. Johnny only grins at her, "Oh hell no." She laughs.

"Nah girl, we're done." I say, nodding with her. "As much as I want to finish whatever it is you had in mind, I'm exhausted... And we stink. We both have men to go back to Johnny!" I exclaim and she laughs with me.

"Well, it was a pleasure have you ladies out for the day." He agrees, shaking both our hands.

"I'm never throwing myself under the bus like that with you again." She tells me when we were on our way back to the hotel. "That was disgusting, and Im' going to stink like pig for weeks." She was trying to pull off being upset with me but she wasn't.

"Whatever." I laugh. "It wasn't that bad." I tell her, "And it could've been worse because I looked into an asphalt laying business, cleaning bird poop off the top of buildings in Atlanta, cleaning out the gutters of the roads... Like the ones under the street, not along the side" I clarify.

"I get it." She sighs. "Ew. Gutter cleaning... I'm glad you didn't chose that." She admits.

"Gross." I agree with her.

***...***...***

"Someone should tell me where the fuck my boyfriend is." I grumble, walking into an empty hotel room.

"Where are you?" Text to Roman.

I sigh and toss my purse onto the bed before grabbing some clean clothes and heading right to the shower. It was going to take me an hour to get the smell of pig off my skin. When I got out of the shower the room was still empty and I didn't have a reply on my phone from Rome, which was weird. So I called Nicole.

"Hey girly." She greets me.

"Hey Nicki, have you seen Rome?" I ask her curiously.

"Yeah he's with John downstairs at the gym." She replies. "You want to go down with me, I was going to run." She offers.

"Yeah, I'll come over to your room in a minute." I say before we hung up. I pull on a tank top and some running shorts, because well I just got out of the shower why not go work out and get all sweaty just to shower again right? Nicki met me by the elevator and we took ourselves down to the gym where the guys were. The instant Roman looked at me I knew I was in trouble. His usually light grey-blue eyes were dark grey and locked onto my bright green ones. "Hey." I smile, trying to ignore the look I was getting. I pressed a light kiss to his cheek. "I texted you earlier." I tell him.

"I know." He states.

"What'd I do?" I sigh. Clearly he was upset. John had pulled Nicole off to the treadmills, because he obviously knew what was going down between Rome and I right now.

"Did you go to Seth's room the other night you said you were with Paige?" He questions, his eyebrows coming up just slightly. I purse my lips. How the hell did he find out about that? The only person I'd told was Paige and I know she wouldn't throw me under the bus like this. I went to open my mouth to answer but he stopped me, "Think twice before you answer." He warns.

"I did." I finally nod.

"Why?" He asks. He pushes a good handful of his hair behind his shoulder and sits down on the machine behind him. I just kind of stare at him, unsure of how to answer that. I honestly didn't have a real reason as to why I went to his room.

"Because I was pissed off." I finally answer him. He only continues to look at me, as if he's expecting me to keep explaining. "God Roman... He's making my life hell on purpose. Why can't it just be over? Like we had fun and now it's over so move on." I sigh, leaning against the pillar behind me. "So I was mad, and I went over there to chew his ass."

"Chew his ass for what?" He questions. He crosses his arms over his chest, and I realize that I hadn't told him it was actually Seth's idea for the whole story line.

"It was Seth that suggested the story line..." I murmur, glancing down at the ground. When I look back up at him that muscle in his jaw was twitching. "I should have told you. I'm sorry." I say in that same soft murmur only this time I was slightly ashamed. Apologizing really wasn't something I was good at.

"Yeah. You should have." He agrees with a sigh. "You guys only talked?" He asks me. He was obviously worried about if I did anything with Seth.

"No... It was more liked I yelled and he sat there like the smug little fucker he is." I smirk at him.

"You promised me no more Seth." He says in an unhappy tone.

"I was angry." I try to defend myself.

"I'm angry now." He tells me, "So if I made some rash decision to leave you now, is being angry a good excuse to get back with you later?" He questions. His eyebrows were raised at me, and I kind of wanted to punch him, but I knew he was only trying to make a point.

"I don't know how the hell that even made sense..." I grumble annoyed. "No it's not." I sigh.

"Don't do that again." He shakes his head.

"Promise." I nod, wrapping my arms around his neck. His fingers glide across my hips before settling around my back.

"You smell like..." He starts to say, "I don't even know what that is. Sewage?" He questions, turning his nose up at me. "Have you not showered since you got back from that pig place?"

"I did shower." I sigh disappointed. "Let me get on the treadmill and bust out a few good miles and we'll go back and shower again." I suggest.

"Sounds good to me." He smirks.

***...***...***

"Have you watched the new episode for Walking Dead yet?" Roman calls from the bed. "It's about to be on in 5 minutes." He adds.

"I haven't seen it yet." I say walking out of the bathroom. I crawl up the length of the bed and fall down half on top of him.

"Tryna to kill me." He grumbles.

"Nah, if I was tryin to kill you you'd know." I smirk, kissing his jaw line. "I'm so happy that you're finally my man that i couldn't kill you off just yet." I add making him chuckle. His arms wrap around my body and he borrows his nose into my hair, making me feel way special.

"Is it true Nicki bought a 15,000 purse?" He murmurs into my hair.

"John bought it for her, he didn't tell you that?" I ask him, my voice slightly muffled by his shirt and bicep.

"He doesn't talk about his girlfriend purchases with me." He chuckles. "I mean I guess if he can afford it how he spends his money is his business."

"But that's not the same for Nicole?" I question.

"We both know she doesn't make enough to afford a purse that expensive." He retorts.

"Why do you care what she can afford?" I grin into his shirt.

"I don't know. I just thought a 15G purse was a little ridiculous." I feel him shrug.

"I feel like it is for a purse... But I mean I can't lie because I've looked at shoes that cost about that same price." I admit, "Never made the purchase but god, have I wanted heels that were 12 grand? Yes I have." I tell him.

"I had no idea that I'd gotten into a relationship with such an expensive woman." He mutters.

"I said I've looked, never bought." I lift my head to try and look at him. "I buy all my shoes off Rockability, never spent more than 200 on a pair of heels." I justify, "I buy all my dresses off there too."

"That's a down payment on a house." He mutters.

"Can we stop talking about Nicki's spending habits?" I smirk, biting playfully on his chest.

"Stop..." He growls. His fingers fist into my hair and he gives it a little pull so we're looking at each other. "Don't get me all worked up again before we go to bed." He tells me. Alright... I might have gotten him hot and bothered in the shower, but I couldn't help myself!

"Ok..." I whisper, laying my head back down on his chest.

A/n: Muhahahaha - That's my evil laugh for upcoming events I have planned. :) LOL


	11. Chapter 11

"I miss Rome." I mutter, looking out the window of the hotel room. Paige and I were hanging out together since Roman was already over seas with half the roster. We weren't joining them for another week, which sucked.

"It's only a few more days." She says as she flipped through the channels on the TV. "Have you talked to him today?" She asks curiously.

"Yeah." I scoffed. "Please, I'm on the other side of the world playing out this story line with Seth." Oh yeah, I may have forgotten to mention that Seth was on the half of the roster that stayed in the states with us the first week of the over seas tour. "Not only that but last night on RAW when Seth kissed me... Holy shit my phone went off all night."

"He thinks you're doing something with him?" Her eyebrows furrow.

"I don't know what he thinks." I grumble. "I'm going to go down to the bar and get some wings. You want to come?" I offer, pulling on a pair of blue jeans. She sighs and hops up off the bed. "Don't sound too excited." I say.

"There's nothing on TV." She shrugs. "Lets sit right up at the bar." She suggests when we get downstairs. "You're boyfriend is here." She teases me, noticing Seth sitting at a table with a few other people.

"Roman heard you say that over in England... Only a matter of time before my phone goes off." I tease back, pulling myself up on to a stool. "Good thing I 'accidentally' left it up in the room." I add with a smirk.

"That was horrible." She laughs.

"I just want to eat and have a drink in quiet. I'll call him later and smooth over his edges." I sigh, opening the menu. "I might not get wings..." I murmur as I looked things over. "Because that chicken mac and cheese sounds awesome... And it's in a bread bowl."

"Can I get you ladies a drink?" The bartender asks.

"Southern Comfort and coke please." I smile.

"Vodka cran." Paige adds and I literally cringe. Vodka tends to do that to me. "Don't shiver like it's painful for you." She laughs.

"That's some nasty junk. There's never enough cranberry in the drink." I chuckle. "Can I also get the chicken mac and cheese... And because I'm fat I'd like buffalo wings as an appetizer." I say to the guy, who's name tag read "Garrett". "You want to split the wings with me?" I ask her.

"Nope. I'm looking at the loaded potato skins and that brisket sandwich." She admits. "We can be fatties together... In front of like 10 coworkers." She laughs glancing around us. Most of the people here I didn't care what they thought, and Seth has already seen me eat like a cow so it's whatever.

"I'm game." I nod taking a sip of my drink. Seth wasted no time walking over to where we were sitting at the bar, and leans against it next to me. "I'm not drunk enough to deal with you." I warn him.

"Put whatever you're gettin' on my tab." He smiles charmingly.

"I can pay for my own dinner." I mutter unimpressed.

"But you shouldn't have to." He shrugs simply. "Hi Paige." He greets her.

"Hi Seth." She grins. Sometimes I swear she loved the drama that was my life.

"I'm trying to have dinner with my friend, can you please go sit down?" I plead with him. I honestly wasn't in the mood to fight with him tonight, I wasn't in the mood to argue... I just wanted a night of peace.

"Whatever she gets is on my tab." He tells the bartender. I groan and roll my eyes, but choose to not argue with him. He can pay for the fucking food, I didn't care. He finally walks off and sits back down at his table, and Paige chuckles next to me.

"Shit I'd let him pay for my dinner. Free dinner." She muses.

"I don't need him to pay for shit." I grumble at her, raising an eyebrow.

"I know you can take care of yourself, but a real man won't let you." She states, glancing over at Seth's table.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you were Team Seth." I say to her questionably. I reached into my wallet and pulled out Roman's credit card that he'd left with me before he left. "And for your information, I have a man that wants to take care of me." I say as I flashed her the card. "Just because he isn't here doesn't mean anything."

"He left you his credit card? You've hardly been with him any time at all!" She exclaims.

"I've known Roman for a long time." I shrug. She doesn't respond but rolls her eyes and I chose to say nothing more, because I didn't want to fight with her either.

***...***...***

When I got back to my room later that night Rome had blown up my phone. Missed calls, missed texts, voicemails... Now I was on the phone talking him down. "I went down to the bar with Paige and got dinner, and I forgot my phone. Chill out." I sigh. I was laying down on my bed on my back with him on speaker phone and the phone sitting on my boobs.

"Ugh..." He groans, "Why can't you just be over here with me already?" He mutters.

"Why? So you can watch me?" I snap at him. "Do you not trust me?" I ask.

"I don't trust him." He growls, "You, I have full faith in." He states casually. That made me roll my eyes and while I had choice words to say to him I decided to just sigh. "I miss you." He murmurs.

"I miss you." I reply easily.

"What are you thinking about?" He asks curiously.

"Is there a right or wrong answer to this?" I chuckle.

"Nope. I was only curious." He answers and I can hear him smiling on the other end of the line. "Do you want to do something fun over here when you finally make it?" He asks.

"What qualifies as fun?" I smirk.

"I don't know... Whatever."

"Well... I mean I've never done any sight seeing out there. It'd be fun to check out Italy when we get there, and Greece. Plus some of those places have gorgeous beaches." I suggest.

"Sounds good." He yawns.

"You're tired?" I murmur into the phone.

"I am." He agrees. "I'm going to go to bed, I'll call you in the morning, or text." He assures me.

I don't doubt that.

"Ok." I say, "I'll talk to you later. Good night." I tell him.

"Night babe." He says before I hit the end button on my phone. I'd hardly set my phone down on the bed and there was a knock on the door. Figuring it was Paige I hopped off the bed and swung the door open. Only it wasn't Paige.

"Please go away." I sigh, starting to shut the door. Seth's had comes up and blocks the door from shutting. "Please..." I plead with him.

"Watch a movie with me." He says, holding up the DVD he'd brought with him. "I won't put any moves on you." He adds, throwing up the scouts honor.

"Seth you need to leave... If Roman finds out you're here I'll never hear the end of it." I say desperately. I just didn't have it in me tonight to fight him off, I really just wanted to go to bed and lock the world out for a while.

"So Ro won't find out." He murmurs as he leans against the door frame.

"It's a bad idea." I insist.

"Let me in Aurora." He presses. It was more of a request than an order and said in a soft, slightly charming voice.

"Seth..." I groan, "Please just go." I say again, making another attempt to shut the door. His foot was jammed in the crack though, preventing the door from even budging.

"Give me one good reason why we can't be friends." He states, raising an eyebrow at me.

"How about the fact that you don't want to be just friends." I shoot at him.

"I'd settle for less for now." He shrugs casually. I finally sigh, my teeth were basically tearing apart my lower lip from chewing so hard. "Stop..." He murmurs, pulling it from my teeth with his thumb. His fingers graze my cheek before dropping to his side again. I had to fight back a shutter, I'd forgotten how much I could enjoy Seth's touch.

"Seth I'm tired, I'm not in the mood for a movie... I really just want to go to bed." I say in my final attempt to get him to leave. The camera crew had surrounded us long ago, and I knew that if I couldn't get him to leave that Roman and I would be finished. "Alone." I add. His face never changes, and his doesn't respond but he finally pulls his foot away from the door and steps back. "Good night." I say to him, starting to shut the door.

"Night Rora." I hear him murmur before the latch clicked.

***...***...***

"I didn't let him in Rome!" I snarled at my boyfriend. He'd literally jumped down my throat the second we shut our hotel room door in England. Nothing stays a secret for long with those stupid Total Diva's cameras around, so of course just like the first hallway confrontation... The internet was littered with pictures of Seth and I at my door. "I told him to leave, and he left... Why are you throwing a bitch fit?" I ask him.

"Because you clearly did something that made him think coming to your door was ok. What the fuck did you do?" He questions. I glower at him, sometimes I think I should get paid to deal with his shit.

"I did nothing. You weren't there, so he had no one to worry about." I shrug. "He definitely wouldn't have come knocking if you had been in town." I say. I was clearly annoyed, I'd just gotten off a long flight with a good portion of the roster and all I wanted to do right now was get lunch and possibly nap.

"So apparently I've got to baby sit you all the time." He scoffs. I don't reply to that, I was pretty close to blowing my lid. He was taking this whole thing out of proportion. Why am I in the wrong for Seth making the decision to come knock on my hotel door?

"You're really pushing my buttons right now." I growl at him, tossing my cell phone on the bed. "I'm done arguing with you, I'm not in the wrong here. Maybe instead of being a total douche bag, you should be thankful that I was a loyal girlfriend and sent him on his merry fucking way." I say.

"None of this is a big deal to you is? You don't give a crap about my feelings, or how I view the whole situation do you? Nah... Because junk is always about you." He states. His now dark grey eyes were burning a hole through me.

"I'm pretty sure this entire argument has been about you and your feelings." I say calmly, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Seth clearly isn't going to give up." He comments.

"Done talking." I say again, laying across the bed and unlocking my phone. I hear him scoff behind me, and known instantly that I've said the wrong thing.

"Of course you are." He mutters. "You enjoy all of this. You just feed off the fucking drama. Maybe I should send you on your merry way to be with Seth?" He suggests.

"I'm sorry, what?" I ask him, turning to face him. Now, that wasn't because I didn't hear him... I'm giving him a chance to change what he said. Basically that was a get out of jail free card.

"I said... Maybe I should send you on your merry way to be with Seth." He says again.

"God, who are you?" I ask him skeptically. Sure Roman and I had fought before, we've actually had our fair share of good old screaming back and forth at each other arguments. This one though, was different. This is a whole different tactic that he was using, and honestly I didn't know what to think of it. I wasn't about to back down though. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you're feeling guilty about something and taking it out on me. So what the fuck did you do Ro? Or better question is who?" I snap at him. Ok, that was mean... And a low blow but I was angry. I was pretty sure Roman wasn't doing anything with anyone but me.

"I know you're kidding." He basically scoffed. I only stare at him, he finally sighs and sits down on the couch in front of me. "You really think that?" He asks softly, I watch his anger level visibly go down from the high it was at.

"I don't know..." I murmur, "No." I finally shake my head. "But the way you're coming at me like this, like that's just how I felt." He puts his head in his hands and we sit in silence for a minute. The good thing about that is it gave us both a good minute to come down from our fighting.

"It's not you I don't trust Ror, it's him." He finally says after his ran his hand down his face. "I didn't mean the baby sitting thing... I'm sorry." He tells me.

"You have insecurity issues." I roll my eyes.

"Yeah... Yeah I do." He actually chuckles. "It doesn't help that creative has you two sucking face on live TV, that's for sure." He adds with a sigh.

"We need to do something about that..." I say to him, unimpressed. "Can we stop fighting and go get lunch instead?" I ask him hopefully.

"Yeah, lets grab a bite." He nods, pushing himself up off the couch. For some reason though, I was pretty sure this wasn't going to be the last of these fights.

A/N: Here marks the start of trouble in paradise... Lol I was a little nervous, this is a little bit of a different Roman than I've written in my past stories...


End file.
